The Prince's Prize
by strikesolo1
Summary: Sebastian is the prince of hell, and he is bored. He asks the azue sky for somthing to do and he gets it. In the form of a young cat demon surching for his long lost master. Ciel x Sebastian. Takes place in Hell.
1. The meeting

The azure sky shown with energy. It was going to storm, Sebastian could feel it. That early sense, it made his bones ach. He looked around his court room. He was board, nothing to entertain the prince of demons.

"Hmm."

He stood, his shredded black cape following him as he walked. His heels clicking on the black tile. He wanted something to do, anything. In all of his hundreds of years of existence he had never been this bored. His pet raven watched as he walked, those glittering obsidian eyes following his movements. The Archdemon looked up at the sky.

"Give me something to do will you."

As if on command, the throne room doors burst open, In walks Meg dragging a young boy with her. Meg was the torturer of Hell, she was quite effective. Her green eyes piercing into Sebastian, her black hair swimming around her head. Almost like a halo. But hell Meg was no angel.

"My lord, this piece of filth was trying to climb your castle walls."

She threw the boy at the Archdemon's feet. He was young; he looked like a 14 year old human, even though no soul rested in that body. The kid was demon. But he was a new demon. Blue hair was hanging in the pale face; one eye was covered in an eye patch. Sebastian being the ever curious demon, reached a gloved hand out and flicked the eye patch off of the boy's eye. The boy snarled at him, Meg hit him in the back of the head.

"Be polite to your prince."

The boy eye widened and looked up at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know."

Sebastian looked at Meg.

"You can leave."

The woman smiled coldly, and clasped the kid's collar.

"He's staying with me."

Meg sniffed disdainfully but walked off. Sebastian retook his seat and stared at the boy.

"What's your name?"

The boy smirked.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian smiled, he liked the name.

"Your new, as a demon aren't you?"

Ciel nodded slowly, carefully measuring his movements.

"Shame you had to run into Meg. She is not the most charming person in hell."

Ciel finally looked at him, both eyes open. Sebastian had his breath stolen from him. One eye was blue, the other purple. A beautiful pentagram rested on the purple eye. Not a demon mark, but a human spell. Humans turned him demon.

"What are you?"

Sebastian smiled at the obvious question.

"I am a Archdemon. And a prince."

Ciel's mismatched eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Sir."

Sebastian smiled.

"It's fine."

Sebastian stood and offered a gloved hand to the younger demon.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Ciel didn't move, he was smarter than to take the hand of an upper lever demon.

"Please let me help you."

"Posh I'm smart enough not to take help from a demon like you."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"You are smart aren't you? But I will not hurt you; I give you a devil's promise. "

A devil's promise is not something a demon gives lightly. It is nearly as binding as a contract. Even though Ciel didn't really understand this.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Sebastian climbed off of his chair.

"Well first give you a bath because you stink of human."

Ciel blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry.'

"Stop saying that. It's repetitive and annoying."

Ciel cringed, and met Sebastian's red eyes. This kid was beautiful, Sebastian thought to himself. Everything about the kid oozed royalty, the way he walked, how he held his head high. Those lovely eyes piercing into Sebastian's as If he was better than the Archdemon. Sebastian loved it, he would have fun with this.

"Come follow me."

Sebastian held out a hand to him. Ciel still hesitated, but the thought of spending one more night with Meg made him sick. The young demon took the gloved hand. A slight blush crept over the pale skin of the boy. That did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. Now he could admire the boy up close, a work of art was the words that Sebastian came up with to describe Ceil. Such beauty. That blue silken hair falling across the mismatched eyes. His porcelain skin with out a wound or blemish. A shot of heat ran through the older demon's body. Ciel looked up at the older demon, confusion written across all of his features.

"Take a picture it lasts longer."

Sebastian smiled and Ceil cringed. Sebastian cocked his head at the younger demon.

"What do you think I'm going to hit you?"

Ciel nodded, still clutching onto the demon's hand.

"Well I won't"

Sebastian yanked the hand, pulling Ciel into him. The younger demon yelped and shook at Sebastian's touch.

"I promise."

Sebastian smiled, running a gloved hand across Ciel's pale cheek. The younger demon shivered, a deep crimson blush arising on his skin. Ciel's eyes slipped closed, the older demon petting his cheek. Suddenly Ciel let out a noise, sounded like a mix between a groan and a meow. Right before Sebastian's eyes black cat ears appeared, a tail began swishing behind him. The older demon gapped at the boy, it was well known in the demon world that Sebastian had a cat fetish. But this, this was almost too much to take. Ciel let out a full blow meow and nuzzled against Sebastian's gloved hand.

"What are you?"

Sebastian's voice was husky and beautiful sounding. Ciel looked up at him, his eyes clouded.

"I'm a cat demon. Loyal to an unknown master."

Sebastian's kohl lined eyes widened.

"I could help you find your master."

Ceil nodded slowly, accepting Sebastian's help. Sebastian smiled, finally he had something to do.


	2. Oh shit

He lead the boy into the back, that black tail swishing behind the boy. Sometimes bumping into Sebastian's leather clad leg. Sebastian smiled slightly, those black ears pricking up at the sound of his heels.

"Why do you wear those things….Sir."

He was quick to add the sir, not wanting to offend the handsome demon. Sebastian smiled, his lips pulled back revealing sharp looking teeth. Ciel shuddered, he didn't know himself if it was out of apprehension or fear.

"Because I like them. And I think they make me look good."

Ceil gulped. He was in deep water now.

"Tell me Ciel, how long have you been a demon?"

Sebastian watched the mental battle that occurred in Ciel's mind.

'Do you not know?"

The boy looked up at the older demon and shook his head no. Sebastian pushed Ciel gently through the bathroom door.

"Clean up, then we will talk; I'll put clothes on the chair."

Ceil nodded and shut the door. Sebastian put a gloved hand on the wall. His mind whirling a mile a minute. A cat demon without a master, who consequently was not a demon by blood. He was human before now, and was changed. But why, and why a cat demon?

Cat demons are one of the rarest type of demon that one could become. Every 100 years or so one was born, a cat demon could never be a human first and be converted. It was not possible. It has never happened before Ceil.

Sebastian looked at the closed bathroom door, that reminded him that he had to acquire some clothes that would fit the kid. That might be a problem.

Ciel stepped into the black tiled shower, it smelled strangely of lavender. Unlike the rest of hell that smelled like sulfur and gun power. He leaned up against the tiled, lathing his hair up with shampoo, not forgetting to wash his furry ears. Ciel stared at the wall thinking, how long was it. Was he actually a demon truly or a human first? His reflection in the tile, his mismatched eyes. He was a human originally, that Ceil could definably be sure of. Was this mark keeping him here, if he somehow removed it would he seace to be a demon. Even if that did happen he was down in the middle if hell, where any demon would willing devour his soul. Ciel's stomached at the very thought. He emerged from the shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. His tail and ears dripping. He wished he could dispel them, although he had the feeling he did it before, he didn't know how to now. And that bothered him a great deal. If there was one thing that pissed Ciel off most was when he didn't know something.

A black leather shit hung over the back of the chair, pants were folded on the seat. Ciel smiled. He yanked the clothing on, it was tighter than what he was wearing before, with Meg. Under the chair resided a pair of 3 inch heeled boots that came up to Ciel's knee. The boy smirked, maybe that man has a boot fetish Ciel thought to himself. He slipped the boots onto his thin legs. He rather liked them.

The kid wondered out of the bathroom, wondering where the hell to go next. The Archdemon had not told him what to do after his shower, and Ciel thought it wise not to just wonder around the palace. He slide down the wall until he was perched on the floor. He looked around the carpet underneath his feet was a green velvet, and extremely thin from years of walking on it. The floor underneath it was obsidian black, it shown with inner light. Ciel smiled and placed a hand on the cool stone.

"What makes my floor so fascinating?"

Ciel bolted to his heeled feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm sorry sir."

The older demon hissed slightly.

"Stop calling me sir. I maybe royalty, but sir is unnecessary."

Ceil dipped his chin, Sebastian sighed loudly and placed gloved fingers underneath that pale chin lifting it.

"Ciel, I don't…. I'm sorry."

The younger demon's eyes widened.

"Sebastian? What do you mean?"

He smiled at the sound of his name rolling off of that pink tongue. It was like honey to the raven demon, he lapped at it, savoring every sound, every syllable.

"I did not mean to snap at you."

Those black ears pricked upward, listing to that deep luscious voice. That black tail coing around and bumping into Sebastian's leg. It made the older demon grin.

"It's ok."

But Sebastian didn't let go, instead he stroked the pale skin. Marveling at the warmth that resided there, a red blush rising. Ciel closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the petting. His lips parted a slight purr came from deep in Ciel's chest. Sebastian took that moment to back him up till the kid was pressed against the wall. His gloved hand dipped lower, pressing against the leather clad chest. Ciel's eyes opened, clouded with pleasure.

"Ciel, what a pretty name. "

The younger demon frowned, and scrunched his face up. Almost as if in pain.

"What…."

The young demon collapsed and shook violently. He screamed loudly, rocking back and forth.

"Ceil, what is going on?"

He looked up at Sebastian, his marked eye began to change. From a simple pentagram to a more elaborate one. One that Sebastian would hope to never see on this boy. A seal, Of a demon Named Claude Faustus. Sebastian's stomach flip flopped, damn this is not good.


	3. Gone and Deja Vu

Sebastian didn't know what to do, he bent down next to the younger demon and reached out a hand.

"No don't touch me. Please don't touch me. It hurts, it hurts. AHHHH!"

Ciel clutched a hand to his eye, a drop of blood fell upon the carpet. Ciel pulled his hand back, the new pentagram burned deeply into his eyes. Blood running down his cheek. Sebastian's glowed slightly at the sight of that black blood. Ciel backed up away from the older demon.

"Ciel I won't hurt you."

The pain was starting to dispel, leaving the cat demon shaking and shivering.

"That's not what your eyes tell me."

Sebastian laughed, a hearty laugh full of joy.

"Eyes and words can lie. The only thing you can trust are actions. Now let me help you. "

Sebastian gowned his teeth together in annoyance. Why the hell would Claude want him, the fact that Claude wanted anything that Sebastian believed that he owned annoyed him. Claude Faustus was the resident pimp of Hell. He claimed that he ran a strip club but everyone knew what he actually did and profited from it. Like hell Sebastian was going to give Ciel to that fucker. And being the prince he could stop it, but really it was more trouble to stop it than to just let it be. But this, this really pissed him off.

"Will you take me to my master?"

Sebastian hummed slightly and sighed, he really didn't want to do this but unless Ceil wanted to be bound to Sebastian. There was nothing the older demon could do.

"Yes Ciel I'll take you to your master."

Ciel looked at the older demon, his head cocked to one side. He almost looked sad, was it because he would be leaving? The rave haired demon reached out a hand to Ciel, and Ciel took it.

Sebastian's heart fluttered oddly at the touch, but the demon willed it away. They walked back out into the throne room, and stopped slightly.

"What are we waiting for?"

Sebastian's whole body shuddered, black raven wings spread behind the man. Sebastian groaned and shook his feathers.

"Damn that feels better."

Ciel's eyes widened, and had the sudden urge to reach out and touch those wings. Sebastian's red eyes met Ciel's eyes.

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Pet them."

The younger demon blushed and looked away.

"No it's ok."

Sebastian sighed, other demons are usually so curious about his wings. He was the only raven demon in existence, but Ciel seemed scared of him. A tentative hand reached out and stroked the black feathers, Sebastian bent down onto his knees, giving the young demon access to higher on his wings. Sebastian closed his eyes, enjoying the slight message. Ciel took this as encouragement and pressed slightly harder onto the raven feathers. Sebastian arched his back, a shot of pleasure running through his veins. Ciel pulled back away from the older demon.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

He slapped a hand down onto the ground steading himself, his wings stretched out behind him.

"You didn't. Actually it was quite nice. Come here."

Never when anyone touched his wings had such pleasure coursed through him. This was strange, in a wonderful way. Ciel walked toward him, Sebastian was all ready to return the pleasure. He stroked his hand through the blue silky hair. Ciel frowned.

"May I pet you? You after all petted me."

Ciel looked away, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks.

"You already petted me."

Sebastian smirked,

"Touché'."

Sebastian stood and shook his feathers.

"Shall we."

Only Ciel noticed how the man's jaw tighten when he said that, how his eyes flashed dangerously bright. Ciel took the outstretched hand. Little did Ciel know, his day was going to get really bad, really quick.

Sebastian and Ciel arrived at large mansion at the other side of town.

The raven demon had flown the two of them to Claude's mansion. The boy was surprisingly heavy for a kid his size. He nearly dropped the kid over Meg's home. The kid had squealed and clutched on tightly to the demon. Sebastian hoisted the kid higher, Ciel's legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist. A shiver swept through the older demon at the small body pressed against his.

Now that made what was going to happen now even more difficult. He raised a gloved arm and knocked. Although they didn't have to wait long. The door opened and a purple leather clothed demon stepped out. Black hair sticking up in multiple places. Delicate glasses rested on his nose, it kind of went against the whole tough guy picture. But the golden eyes behind them were what freaked Ciel out the most. It seemed that they stared right through his very body, it scared the young demon until his whole body shook. Unconsciously moving closer to the raven demon.

"Hmm Sebastian it would seem that you found my pet. Thank you for bringing it to me."

Ciel's nose wrinkled up at being called a pet. He was no one's pet, and he certainly wasn't an it. The golden eyed demon reached out a hand toward Ciel. The cat demon did not move. Claude growled and reached out toward Ciel. The black eared demon hissed loudly and ran behind Sebastian. Claude straightened up and glared at Sebastian.

"What the fuck did you do to him? You have no clue how much I paid for him."

"Paid?"

"Oh don't be stupid Sebastian; you know how I acquire my pets better than anyone."

A smirk crossed Claude's lips. Sebastian shuddered slightly at an old memory that he thought was crushed down with in him. He looked away from Claude, taking a moment to rebury that memory. That extremely painful memory.

"Problem Sebastian? If not give me my pet now."

The raven demon gulped audibly. He turned and yanked the hissing and spitting cat demon from behind his back. He smoothed the silky hair, looked up at Claude as a wicked idea past through his mind. He yanked the younger demon up and kissed him. He heard Claude shout, but Sebastian was enjoying this too much to let go now. But he had to; Claude yanked Ciel away and threw him into the house. The younger demon's face dusted with a deep pink blush, a slight giddy smile on his lips. Claude brought his hand back and smacked Sebastian across the face.

"Don't ever touch my pet again; if you do I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try Claude."

The warning held through the air, and Claude turned away as did Sebastian. The last thing the red eyed demon heard was the cat demon yelling at him to come back, come back and save him.

Sebastian stared at the obsidian floor, anger snaking through his entire body. What right did Claude have to threaten him? He was a prince after all, even though not by blood. Demons raised in rank by killing other demons, killing and taking their place. To keep his place Sebastian had killed and or threatened many a demon in his day. And now he was secure in his position as Prince of hell. Next in line for the throne, which he would have to wait a couple more hundred years for the chance to challenge it.

The raven demon snapped out is wings; he was tired of hiding them. It annoyed him to no end that people fascinated over them so. He leaned back against his chair. The leather cover throne, he acquired that from a silk trader in India a long time ago.

The door opened and Meg walked in. She yanked a screaming boy along with her. Sebastian had a brief episode of déjà vu.

"Meg, do you insist upon bringing children to me at every hour of the day?"

The inquisitor hissed.

"I'm sorry my lord but this one just arrived in hell. And he has an interesting story to tell you."

Her black hair curling around her shoulder, like ink dripping down a piece of paper. Long ago Sebastian would have been fascinated with those locks and those green eyes. But not now.

She threw the kid and walked away, her leather clad ass swaying a bit for Sebastian. The raven demon felt his stomach roll at the sight. The boy was about Ciel's age, dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes skinny body. Clade in a ripped leather body suit. For some reason this kid gave the impression of a slut to Sebastian.

"What is your name?"

The kid looked up and smiled brightly.

"Alois Trancy."

Sebastian was surprised, the boy wasn't afraid of him. Why was Ciel?

"So what do you have to tell me?"

The boy stood and walked to Sebastian and promptly deposited himself on his lap. The raven demon sneered.

"And what do you think you are doing."

The blonde looked confused for a moment.

"You converted me."

Sebastian shook his head and ruffled his feathers.

"I what?"

"I was a human and you made me a demon, just moments before now."

Sebastian stood, and deposited Alois to the ground.

"Ouch shit….what is your problem."

"I did no such thing."

Alois nodded patently .

"You did too, look."

The blue eyed boy stuck his tongue out. Sebastian's contract mark rested on that pink muscle. Sebastian's eyes widened and yanked is elbow long glove off. His contract mark glared bright on his skin.

"How is this possible? I didn't even feel it."

Alois shrugged.

"I'm your pet now"

Somehow that statement didn't make Sebastian feel any better than he did at the very moment.

"Not for long Alois, I'm sorry but….."

The blonde demon pouted.

"You're not a cat demon are you?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know what I am?"

Sebastian sighed and sat back down. He would have Ciel as well as this… blonde. He was a greedy demon, and he didn't like his things stolen. He would get Ciel back, he started to plan, Alois crawled up on his lap and curled against his shoulder. Slowly falling asleep, Alois buried his head into Sebastian shoulder. The raven looked down at the blonde and sniffed in disgust, although he didn't push him off. All he thought about was having Ciel curled against his shoulder other than this…thing. His pet raven looked down at the two and cocked his head. Ravens are smart creatures; they know when something is wrong.


	4. Help

Alois shifted in Sebastian's lap, waking the demon out of his thoughts. The blonde was content, his eyes closed and, face buried in Sebastian's shoulder. The raven had the great urge to stand and let the kid fall to the ground. Even though he didn't. He wasn't as mean as that.

"Sebastian."

Alois mumbled and curled tightly around Sebastian's chest. That did it for the raven, he stood letting the blond crashed to the ground. He yelped, but Sebastian just stepped over him walking to the door.

"Stay here if you know what's good for you."

Alois glared at him but said nothing.

"Where are you going?"

Sebastian sneered.

"Out."

Alois nodded. Sebastian slammed the door behind him, his cape dragging along the bricked side walk. His mind whirling with options and plots. Memories trying to peak up in his mind, he wouldn't let them. He shoved them back down, forcing them into his subconscious. Ones that he refused to acknowledge, he wouldn't it would break him. Break down his entire being until there was nothing left.

He wondered through the crowded and corrupted streets, smelling of rot and discuss. Sebastian would not normally walk in the streets. It was not fun or needed when you have wings. Btu he needed to get his mind on things. He needed to focus, who better to take his problems to then Meg. No matter how fierce the woman demon was she was helpful. She had a clearer mind then most demons; she was not led by her stomach.

Sebastian was standing on her tiled door step, his hand poised ready to knock. The door swung open, the red leather clad demon stood in front of him.

"Fancy seeing you here Sebastian. What can I do for a handsome stud like yourself."

Sebastian smiled. He enjoyed this side of her, she had two faces. Her businesses face which was direct cold and mean, but she changed when off of work. She was flirty and fun; this was the side Sebastian loved about her. Even though he didn't see it very often.

"I need your help Meg."

She hummed and twirled her finger in her hair.

"What would my payment be? You know Sebastian I don't work for free."

Sebastian flinched. He knew what she wanted and it made his stomach roll just thinking of it.

"A kiss Sebastian, one kiss and I will help you with anything."

The raven demon sighed, what choice he had in the matter. If he wanted Ciel, he would have to do it.

"Alright Meg, it's a deal."

She squealed and pulled Sebastian into the house.

"You will get your kiss after you help me."

She sighed.

"Ever untrusting. You've know me for what, a thousand years and you still don't trust me."

"I don't trust anyone Meg."

Well except a certain black eared cat demon, but Sebastian didn't tell meg that. The black haired woman sneered, and flipped her long black hair.

"Always the business man Sebastian. You have to learn to let loose and have fun. After all isn't that what life is all about?"

"If we actually had a limited life span yes. But were Demons Meg, we have all the time in the world Meg."

She huffed again, her eyes down trodden.

"Fine Sebastian you win. Tall me, what is your problem."

So for the next two hours the two demons devoted themselves to researching a way to reverse a contract. The only way was to kill the contract holder. But Sebastian couldn't kill Alois he was already a demon. That fact made everything harder for the two of them. At the end they were exhausted and annoyed, finding nothing in their quest.

"I don't know Sebby, but it would seem that you're stuck with him."

Sebastian sighed deeply his feathers ruffling.

"It's not him I want."

Meg looked confused at the raven demon.

"Then who do you want?"

Sebastian laughed coldly.

"One of Claude's pets."

She winced and looked away.

"Look Sebastian I know you trying to rescue those demons is noble and all. And giving your background important to you. But I would not mess with Claude. He's as fowl as they come."

"You think I don't know that Meg!"

She shrank back. Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose, a head ach brewing behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry Meg I…..I didn't mean to snap at you. But you know how much I want revenge on him for what he did to me."

Her slender hand appeared on Sebastian's arm.

"I know. Being his pet could not have been easy. But there are things that should not be done. Like going up against him. His rank is secure because people are afraid of what he can do. There are rumors that he has humans doing his bidding, giving human children to him in return for riches. Damn humans and their gold. Sacrifice their own children for the useless stuff."

Sebastian felt sick, he remembered…. his time in that black mansion. He shuddered and looked up at Meg.

"Some things are worth the risk Meg."

Meg looked away, focusing on anything but the Archdemon.

"Yes Sebastian, something's are worth the risk."

Sebastian looked at her.

"Thank you for your time and help."

He stood and walked to the door. Meg stood quickly.

"Sebastian, I'll help you if you need it."

He smiled.

"Thanks Meg I appreciate it."


	5. Escape

He smiled to himself as he took to the sky. He got out of giving the inquisitor a kiss. Which he was thoroughly glad about. His stomach rolled at the very thought of kissing Meg. She was his only friend, and really he didn't want to spoil that. No matter how horny the female demon was he would not be the one to pleasure her. Not that he wanted to anyway. He would rather have a man than a woman anyway.

His raven greeted him as he entered the throne room. A slight chirp, told Sebastian what he need to know about the day's events. Not that there was much. Despite that he was the prince of Hell. He really did have a boring job. He nearly forgot about the blonde demon that he supposedly owned. Until he was wrapped around by the slender body. The blonde head buried into his chest.

"I missed you Sebastian. Why were you gone so long, I was scared you were dead?"

Sebastian sighed loudly. Great that's all he needed. A demon with separation issues.

"Alois. Get off of me."

The younger demon detached himself from the prince. A look of sadness on his face.

"I was only worried about you."

Sebastian sneered.

"I don't need your worry you little brat. Get out of my sight."

He stared coldly at the frail demon. His bottom lip began to quiver, his eyes becoming watery. Oh god damnit. Sebastian bent down

"Look Alois, this is a mistake. You are not supposed to be bound to me. Someone is screwing with both of us. Personally I don't like people to screw with me. I will figure this out. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

Alois smiled and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, choking the older demon. Sebastian saw Ciel's in his mind's eye, picturing that it was him that he was hugging Ciel other than Alois. But to Alois, the hug made his day. Sebastian soon stood and sat down onto his throne. He looked tired, dark circles were starting to appear underneath his eyes.

Demons need sleep, but not as humans do. They can go for at least three to four days without sleep. But Sebastian needed his sleep. He had been up to long; it was taking a toll on his body. His wings were starting to ach, his limbs numb.

"Are you tired Alois."

"No Sebastian."

The Prince stood.

"I need to sleep. Just stay near the palace."

Alois nodded, Sebastian walked to his bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

Claude sat in his favorite chair, his eyes closed. That blue haired brat had put up quite a struggle. He never expected Ciel to be so temperamental. After all he was a young demon, he shouldn't have all that strength. Claude's golden eyes snapped open, fixed on the turning door knob. His hand tightened on the counseled sword in the leg of his chair. He didn't trust anyone, except one demon. His lover. The door flew open, Claude smiled and let go of his sword.

"Welcome back my love."

Alois smiled, leaning up against the door frame. His golden hair hanging shaggily around his face. His pink lips pursed.

"Miss me Claude."

"Oh very much. How are things going?"

Alois squealed and ran to Claude, flopping down into his lap. Claude groaned and wrapped his arms around his skinny love.

"I'll tell me, but kiss me first."

The golden eyed demon smiled and met the blonde's lips, sucking his lounge into his mouth. Sebastian's mark burning slightly.

"God I've missed you."

Alois straddled his waist never breaking the kiss, groaned into the older demon.

"I want you Claude."

"You will have me. But first.."

Claude's large hand rubbed up Alois's chest, causing the younger demon to quiver.

"Tell me….. How is the plan progressing."

"Swimmingly. He has no idea who I am. Soon you will be prince. Then you will rule. We will be together forever."

Claude smiled ruefully.

"Yes, we will be together for ever."

Alois smiled.

"So how is the brat?"

Claude growled.

"Damn demon bit me."

"Aww poor baby."

Claude glared at his lover.

"It's not funny."

"Your too soft. Let me at him."

"He's tied in the basement now."

Alois smiled sadistically. A smile that nearly got Claude off in itself.

"I'll be back my love keep this hard for me."

Alois groaned his hips into Claude's erection.

"I will, now go and break him."

Alois stood kissed his lover and continued down into the basement.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. Pain rocked through his body. He cried out.

"Glad you are awake now. I would hate to torture you when your asleep."

Ciel looked up, he tried to move he was tied tightly to two pieces of wood that crossed in an x shape. And he was naked. He started to struggle yanking at his tied hands. Btu they wouldn't budge.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Nice name, mine is Alois Trancy. Pleased to meet you."

A blonde demon came into Ciel's view.

"You look like a slut."

The blonde demon laughed, not a laugh full of joy. One that was sadistic and cruel.

"You're the one with your bare ass to me."

A resounding smack echoed through the basement. Ciel bit down hard on his bottom lip forcing himself to remain quite.

"Do you still think I'm a slut?"

Ciel nodded. Alois once again smacked his pink dusted ass. The blue haired demon lashed out his tail smacking Alois on his hand.

"Ouch, damn that hurt. You bitch."

Ciel smiled. He got him, thank god he got him.

"Good, I hope it did."

Alois growled, he reached around and yanked out a bull whip. At least that is what Ciel thought it was. It sounded like a bull whip. Alois laughed and rubbed his hand up Ciel's bare back.

"I have to say kid. You are pretty; I can see why my lover would want you."

Ciel saw his opportunity.

"Your 'lover' wants anything that has a tight ass and a pretty face. What make you think you're exclusive to him? When you do something wrong you'll be out on the door step in an instant. You're nothing to him. Besides he stole me so he can fuck me, when was the last time he fucked you?"

Ciel felt sick, he didn't like lying, but this was needed.

"Shut up you bitch."

Ciel laughed.

"Is that all you can say to me."

A slight superior look came over the blonde's face.

"I have Sebastian wrapped around my finger. I sat in his lap, I slept with him, and he is quite good in bed."

Fury washed over Ciel in a hardened wave. He yanked once again and he broke free. Alois yelped and scrambled back.

"You Slut."

He picked up the bull whip and lashed it out. Ciel's movement's fluid the whip becoming one with his body. Blood started to run down his back the scars that Alois caused beginning to hurt badly. Ciel quickly yanked on some clothes and bolted up the stairs taking the bull whip with him. He was going to need it. Alois was on the ground withering in pain.

Ciel arrived in the living room, Claude was asleep on his chair. Ciel smiled and snuck past the golden eyed demon with ease. His black tail rigged with adrenaline, his ears perked up listening for Alois. Ciel made it out into the streets. He began to run, he really didn't know where he was going. But he wanted, no needed to get to Sebastian.

He ran for a little while longer, ignoring the stares from lower level demons. He came to a mansion that he thought was Sebastian's. He was panting clutching his side; he raised his hand and knocked. The door opened, Ciel screamed. He was at the wrong mansion. The inquisitor Meg was standing before him. A tight red body suit, showing off her stomach, she was pretty Ciel had to admit that. Pretty for a woman at least. Ciel had no interest in her.

"Hi little one, you are a cute one. Sebastian has good taste."

Ciel looked confused.

"You're not going to torture me are you."

Meg smiled and ruffled his hair, stroking his ears. Ciel purred slightly.

"Like hell I'm going to torture you. That's only my job Ciel. I really didn't want to the first time either. But the law is the law. Come on in I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Ciel walked in, still slightly afraid of the beautiful woman.

"You need better clothing than that."

"You act like you knew I was coming."

She stopped pour water in the tea pot for a moment.

"I did actually. I have a slight touch of psychic in me. I watched you escape. By the way, let me bandage your back. Sebastian would freak if he saw that."

Ciel blushed at the mention of Sebastian. Meg removed the boy's shirt and looked him over.

"These will scar. But they will heal quickly."

She cleaned and wrapped the wounds, Ciel was grateful for the cool salve that she placed on his wounds.

"Now shall I take you to Sebastian?"

Ciel's heart fluttered and he nodded. Meg smiled and held out her arm Ciel took it. He was excited, he would see Sebastian again. He closed his eyes thinking about that kiss that they shared. He wanted another and another. Meg smiled.

"What are you thinking about Ciel?"

He looked up at her.

"Sebastian."

"I figured, by the growing bulge in your pants."

Ciel blushed and cover himself.

"There's no need for that. If he arouses you that is a good think. I would assume you're a virgin?"

Ciel nodded, blushing a deep red.

"Good, Sebastian will take care you. He is a good man, he will care for you"

Ciel looked away. He was almost giddy at the thought of seeing Sebastian again. Heat flew through his body fueling his arousal.

"Meg I….."

"What lovely?"

"How do I….take care of this?"

Meg smile widened.

"Let Sebastian take care of that."

Ciel looked up the side walk, continuously walking along side Meg. Wishing that he would get there sooner.


	6. Apology and Healing

They soon arrived at Sebastian's mansion. Meg had to give the kid credit for getting as far as he did alone. The female demon had to admit that her mansion and Sebastian's did look a lot a like. If not the same looking. Ciel was quite an ingenious kid. Sham he had to be tied to that Fucker Claude. Meg smiled, well not for long she thought to herself. Her best friend would not let Ciel go back into Claude's hands. Excpecially not after he sees the mess Claude made of Ciel's back.

Ciel was entirely uncomfortable, his undeniable need at that moment was almost to much to bare. He was hot and sweated, his leather clothes rubbing against his fevered skin chaffing it. Meg noticed all of this but refused to help the boy. She slightly enjoyed his discomfort, and she had promised that Ciel would be taken care of by Sebastian. Demons don't break their promises. That is not there way. Demons might be sin incarnate, but they do not lie.

Meg opened the door, both inquisitor and cat demon was met with a nauseating sight. Alois was hanging by his neck, swinging from the chandelier. Blood dripping onto the obsidian floor. Meg smiled slightly, Ciel on the other hand was clutching his stomach. Trying not to throw up. The smell of blood choking the air. A dark chuckle split the blood cloaked air. Both looked up, Sebastian was seated on his throne blood dripping from his hands, his cape soaked in blood. Ciel screamed, clawing onto Meg.

"Ciel."

The raven was in front of the cat demon in a moment. Kneeling down on one knee. The inquisitor's eyes grew wide, never would Sebastian bow to any demon or human. This was a first for everyone today. For Ciel had also never been bowed to throughout his short life. No one ever had cared much about him. Not that he cared about many people himself, nor did he trust anyone. It was not in his nature to trust. Humans and demons alike had put him through hell, literally. Ciel backed away, a look of disgust plastered across his features

"You killed him?"

Sebastian frowned slightly.

"Yes I killed him, but….."

It was sighlent for a moment. Sebastian sighed, dipping his head lower.

"I apologize for my actions. They were uncouth and foolish."

Ciel flopped down and hugged Sebastian; the prince smiled and clutched the younger man. Meg was astounded, Sebastian apologized. Not that he needed to but he did, he must really want this kid pretty badly for him to do that. He raised his eyes to me hers, thanks sparkled through them. Such genuine gratefulness resided in those red eyes. He was beautiful, Meg thought, he truly was. But she couldn't have him she knew it. For Ciel was his prize. And it was time for the inquisitor to take her leave, and she did with joy radiating in her heart.

The cat demon had his head buried in the raven demon's chest. Sucking in his scent, that wonderful scent of lavender. He felt those black wings wrap around his small body, that sensation rubbing his porcelain skin. He let out a content purr cuddled closer. Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel's back, the younger demon flinched, his eyes squeezed closed forcing the pain away.

"What…..holy fucking pope shit."

Sebastian had yanked up Ciel's shit, the welts leaking blood still from that whip. Such a fury crashed over Sebastian on that he had never experienced before. He wanted to kill Claude. Yank off his genitals, boil them and make him eat it. A low growl escaped the demon, his dark thoughts manifesting in a dark aura around his body. Ciel scurried back away from him; a little whine came out of his mouth. Sebastian froze and looked down. Ciel was cowering before him, a terrified look on his face. His anger faded, but not his hatred. He wanted revenge, he would get it. But right at this moment he needed to take care of the prize that had just returned to him.

Without asking he scooped up the cat demon and took him to the bedroom. Ciel shiver at the very thought of what could go on in this room. Sebastian put him down onto the bed, and told him to roll over. Ciel did his shirted back up in the air. The raven demon paused to admire the view. Ciel had such a round ass, he wanted to see it exposed, up in the air, ready for Sebastian to penetrate it. That is what he wanted, but that was for another time.

He bit the fabric of his glove and removed it from his hand; he copied it on the other hand. His pet raven flew in, perching on the bed post. Sebastian commanded it to go get the salve for wets and bruises. The raven dipped his head and flew out the door.

The bed sagged as Sebastian sat down upon it, Ciel shivered.

"Are you cold?"

The younger demon blushed.

"No I'm not cold."

Sebastian smiled, that's what he thought. Just having Sebastian near him made him shiver, Ciel couldn't contain it. It just flew from his body.

"I need to remove your shirt."

Ciel winced at the thought of the rough leather rubbing against his back. But all he felt was Sebastian's cool hand on his back. The raven demon had to cut the shirt off of his prize. It really annoyed him that Claude had caused him this much pain.

Once the offending shirt was off of Ciel, he felt instantly better. The bruises cooling in front of Sebastian made him sick. They would scar, he would knew it. How could Claude punish such beautiful skin? Oh Satan he would kill that bastard.

A sudden flapping of wings awakened Sebastian from his thoughts, his raven had returned. A jar of salve resting in his beak. The prince thanked his friend and popped open the jar. Ciel looked around at Sebastian. He looked so different at that moment, gloveless his red eyes intent of a task. He looked almost…..well human.

Pale fingers dipped into the thick salve, coating them.

"This will be cold Ciel. So be prepared."

Ciel reburied his head into the pillow. Sebastian brought his fingers down. Ciel arched his back, a loud groan escaping his lips.

"Damn that's cold."

Sebastian smiled.

"I did warn you. Relax."

The coil of energy that was Ciel slid his arms out up underneath the pillows. Sebastian smiled, the boy so quick to respond to his touch. It was amazing. He continued rubbing the salve onto the younger demon's back. His mews and groans welcome little rewards for Sebastian.

Having Ciel near him was making him crazy. Every little noise, every movement, even the feel of the boy's skin fueled his hard on. He wanted to pound into that leather clothed ass. Ciel had no idea how much the older demon wanted him at that very moment.

Ciel was completely enjoying the treatment. He looked back at Sebastian, such a look resided in those red eyes that he had never seen before. Could this be what lust looks like? He pushed himself up, sitting in front of Sebastian. The raven demon seemed frozen, as if time was suspended. Ciel reached up and brushed a stray feather from Sebastian's hair. The raven demon flushed a deep red, but Ciel wasn't done. He reached past and grasped onto the obsidian wings. Sebastian's knees hit the floor, Ciel stood and walked around him rubbing his wings. Sebastian arched is back, a slight groan slipping from his mouth.

"Ciel."

The cat demon ignored his name and continued to stroke the feathery wings. Sebastian was slowly becoming undone, those hands touching him in such a delicate manor.

"Mmm-"

Ciel stopped for a moment, never hearing such a sound come from a person before. Sebastian met his eyes, urging him wordlessly to continue. And Ciel did, weaving his hand in and out of the feathers, stroking the downy bone at the top of the wings. Sebastian had his eyes closed his breath going out in ragged gasps. This is what the raven needed, he needed lust. It fueled him, it awoke him it drove him crazy. This was what he craved. And he was going to take it from Ciel and only Ciel. He would make that cat demon his. His for all eternity. Nothing would stop him, not Claude, not any force in hell or earth would take Ciel from him


	7. the kiss

**I'm so sorry guys is uber short but it was the best i could do this week. My dad was in the hospital and I have had no time what so ever. So insted of loosing readers, i scrapped this together. I hope you like it. I promise you a update of _Angel's Wings to Devil's Fire _very soon. **

"Sebastian."

His red eyes flew open.

"Yes Ciel, what is it."

"Do you enjoy this? Me touching you?"

Sebastian groaned, what a loaded question.

"Yes. So very much Ciel."

Ciel smiled. A slight shiver ran through his body. His body beginning to shake with arousal, he wanted it taken care of. Even though he had no clue what that inhaled, he needed it.

"Please Sebastian."

"What do you need Ciel."

His ears flickered in embarrassment.

"My ass hurts."

Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. But in the back of his mind, he thought if Claude raped him he wouldn't know what he would do.

"He didn't Sebastian. He didn't rape me."

The raven demon was taken aback for a moment.

"How did you…."

"I can hear your thoughts, I don't know, it's weird. It only happens with you. Not with other people, I tried to read Claude's but it didn't work."

Sebastian's pale hand grasped onto the bed, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. This couldn't be, it was not possible. This couldn't be.

"Sebastian?"

"It's not possible…..you couldn't be."

Ciel cocked his head in annoyance.

"What?"

Sebastian stood looking down at Ciel, his eyes glowing.

"You're bound to me, you bound yourself to me. Am I not correct? "

"No you're not."

Ciel stood, their chests nearly brushing.

"I stole the contract that you had with Alois, I made it mine. Yes I am bound to you, but not because of any contract I made."

"How is that possible, you cannot steal contracts."

Ciel grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Yes it is. God damn it, see."

Only now did the raven demon notice that Ciel had his left eye closed the entire conversation.

The lid opened, Sebastian gasped stepping back. His pentagram was burned into the purple pupil. He hit the wall crushing his delicate wings to the point they hurt.

"That …..Is not possible. Although it does look good on you."

Ciel blushed and step forward, he came up to Sebastian's chest.

"Does it? Hmmmm…..I don't believe you. Prove it."

Ciel gulped, was he actually flirting with the prince of hell? Fuck yeah. Said prince's eyes began to glow, he place a finger underneath Ciel's.

"What can I do to prove it to you MY lovely cat demon."

Ciel sucked in a gulp of breath.

"Kiss me."

Just the thought that the raven demon had himself. He switched their positions so Ceil was against the wall, the younger demon groaned and reached out for him. Ciel glanced into the touch, desire flowing off of the younger demon. Sebastian bent down, and met those soft porcelain lips. A jolt went through his body, desire instantly flaming through his veins. He wanted Ciel more than anything in the world at that moment. He brought his hands up entangling in the velvet hair, brushing his tongue along Ciel's plump bottom lip he wanted that month and he would get it. The cat demon gladly opened his mouth, letting Sebastian's pink tongue plunder his mouth. A jolt ran through both bodies, neither paid any heed to the spark. Chalking it up to desire. Although it wasn't, it wasn't at all. Something more just happen, unknown to the them a bond that neither could ever account for. A bond between an Fallen Angel and a demon.

**Hell at least the ending was suspensful **


	8. Change

Sebastian shot back once again hitting the wall. His eyes wide, fingers brushing against his lips. He looked at Ceil, he was glowing slightly. The tip of his tail and his ears were silver. Both eyes were now purple, But Sebastian's mark was still burned into the left one.

"Sebastian? What is this?"

His stomach felt like it was about to betray him, the older demon nearly lost it.

"You don't know, how could you not know?"

"Sebas…"

The older demon held up a hand.

"Stop, just. We need to go, right now before they come."

"They?"

"The forsaken, whenever someone of your kind falls. Lets just say the forsaken are there to clean up the mess. They are scavengers, they rid the angel of there memories and make them a demon. It would seem that they didn't do a good job with you. The demon part I mean. The memories on the other hand."

Ciel's eyes were wide and scared looking.

"So I'm not like you."

The raven sighed.

"No, you are not. But you are like many demons in this realm, many are fallen angels. But I should have sensed that….. We have to go now."

Sebastian picked Ciel up like he weighed nothing, throwing him over his shoulder. His wings whipped out. The window shattered at Sebastian's boot, the last thin Ciel saw were lumbering creatures bursting thought the door. There skin black, red eyes glowing brightly. He felt nausea rise up in his stomach. The smell of them was terrible and vile. The fallen angel wanted to empty his stomach, but he couldn't, not flying, and he would not vomit on Sebastian's beautiful wings.

The pair flew across the barren landscape of hell, up into the mountain top. Sebastian finally set his boots down onto the ground. He brought the fallen angel from his shoulder, and said fallen angel promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. Sebastian frowned and rubbed Ciel's back gently.

Ceil clutched onto his stomach, the bitter vomit burning his throat. His body shaking every time he gaged. Finally when he emptied his stomach he stood back up, Sebastian held out a handkerchief.

"please wipe your face."

Ciel did and stuffed thin cloth into his pocket.

"Where are we?"

"Some where the forsaken can't go."

"Where is that?"

Sebastian stepped to the jagged edge of the cliff. His red eyes scanning the dark abyss below.

"The border between the demon realm Hell and Tarterus of the underworld. Any forsaken that falls into their…"

He pointed a finger over the edge of the cliff.

"Will never come back. They are scared silly of this place. But to a true demon who can go between each realm, nothing can hurt us."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"We are the most powerful beings in the world Ciel. Except you, fallen angels are volatile beings. They can cause humans to rebel, die too easily. They leave us demons hungry and wanting to kill more angel's than ever before. Your kind rekindles the wars between the demons and angels all over again."

Those red eyes were glowing dangerously, Ciel backed toward the edge of the pit of Tarterus.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

The demon reached out a gloved hand to Ciel.

"No, I'm not I'm going to turn you. Make you into a demon, so you won't be hunted any longer."

Ciel hesitated eyeing up Sebastian. He saw no dishonesty in the demon's eyes. He truly wanted to take that hand; he wanted to trust this man. But something made him yank back, he stumbled falling backward. He felt a yank on his arm, Sebastian was hovering above him, and Ciel was leaning over into the pit of Tarterus.

"Dropping into Tarterus will only cause problems to both of us."

The raven yanked him up, throwing him onto the ground. Sebastian crashed down onto of the boy, completely unintentionally of course. Sebastian smirked slightly. He leaned down, brushing the boy's lips. The fallen angel's scent over whelming the demon, it was strange that this was arousing him. He had seen Fallen Angels before, none like Ciel. He must have been a high level Angel for the forsakens not to have been able to change him.

"Do you wished to be changed."

Ciel moaned slightly, a breathy moan, barely audible. Pale hands appeared on his shoulders.

"Do I really have a choose in the matter?"

Sebastian smiled slightly.

"No not really, I can't erase your memories but I can turn you so you won't be chased any longer."

"I have no memories. I only have the future ahead of me now. I would rather be a demon then a constantly hunted fallen angel."

Sebastian, this kid was smart, also so beautiful that it made Sebastian's body ach. He would be happy to change him, just so he could be with him. He walked forward, scooping the boy up and kissed him. Ciel struggled for a moment, then relaxed, his thin arms snaking around the raven's neck.

The raven was searching, searching for that one string of a soul that he could latch onto. And he finally found it, the silver string of a soul. He yanked at it, he pulled it into his mouth feasting on the remnants of a tasty soul until it was fully out of him. He stumbled back, licking his lips. Ciel dropped to his knees, his eyes closed, one hand clenched around his throat.

"Ciel look at me."

The cat ears twitched. But the boy raised his face and opened his eyes. They both glowed bright red, one burned with Sebastian's mark. The raven demon smiled. He had won against the forsaken, against Claude. At least for now. He knew there were to be repercussions of him eating a once powerful Fallen Angel's soul. But right at that moment he didn't care. Ciel was his, and now properly. He reached up and stroked a piece of hair from Ciel's eyes.

"You're beautiful. Such a beautiful demon you make."

Ciel's black tail came around and wrapped it around Sebastian's wrist and removed it from his face. For a moment Sebastian was disappointed, he thought, well he didn't know what he thought. Maybe that Ciel felt something for him. Ciel yanked his hand down in front of his face. A pink tongue flicked out, licking the tips of his fingers. The raven demon's breath caught in his throat, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his long life. Ciel taking tentative licks, tasting something on his fingers. Then it hit him, he must have gotten some of Ciel's soul on his fingers when he feasted. Damn that only made him even hotter. He yanked his hand back, and looked down at the appendage like he only just met it. But then his blood red eyes met Ciel's, a feral growl came from the younger demon. Then he launched himself at Sebastian. The older demon caught him, brought him down so their lips were brushing.

"Kiss me Ciel, take what you want."

And he did, he slammed their lips together, their teeth clanking against each other, Ciel's tongue moving frantically in Sebastian's mouth. Sucking the soul from it, Ciel own soul. It was a shame really Sebastian wanted to savor it for a little while. But he knew what it was like to be a knew demon and be hungry as fuck. It drove him nuts in his first years.

When Ciel was done he pulled back and stared at Sebastian. A blush sweeping across his pale face like paint on a canvas.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

A snort escaped Sebastian's lips.

"Don't apologize to me, that was amazing. "

Ciel looked away.

"Can we get away from here?"

"Sure, let's go back and I'll make you a soul shake."

"A what?"

Sebastian shook his head, Ceil had a lot to learn.

"A soul shake is a milk shake for demons, only it is flavored with souls instead of ice cream for humans."

Ceil smiled, that sounds delicious.

"It is."

They took to the air, Ciel clutched onto Sebastian. He still didn't like heights Sebastian thought to himself. Ah well.

The palace was cold when they arrived. Not one light shown through the dark. Sebastian was used to it. But Ciel on the other hand was rather startled by how dark it was. But the torches flamed when Sebastian's boots touched the obsidian floor.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back."

A cold voice envelope both of them. Ciel clutched onto Sebastian, he knew that voice. It was the voice that caused him so much pain over the last days. That cool voice that laughed each time Ciel cried out as the whip kissed his back. And sneered curses at him every time he didn't cry out.

The raven demon's grips tightened around Ciel, a low growl radiating through him.

"Hello Claude care for a soul shake?"


	9. Pleasure and Bad news

**Sorry for how short it is guys. I promise I will write longer chapters. But I'm getting ready to go to a writing program up in NYC so i'm a little stressed out. I will try to update during those 20 days**

Claude was seated on Sebastian's leather throne. The raven demon made a mental note to clean it after this bastard left.

"No Sebastian, I want my pet back."

Yeah like hell that was going to happen. Not even god himself could tear Ciel from his grasp now.

"Never."

Claude stood, picking up something from the side of the chair. Ciel recognized it and jumped in front of Sebastian, the long broad sword flew through the air, piercing right through the young demon's chest. Sebastian shouted, clutching onto Ciel as he began to fall. He raised a gloved hand and snapped, a blue spark flew from his fingers. A blue fire suddenly ragged around Claude. And eh quickly disappeared. Ciel coughed, blood sticking to his bottom lip.

"What was that Sebas….." Cough "Sebastian."

The older demon, tried not to whimper, but he was slightly happy that it was a human sword and not a demon sword. A wound from a demon sword is one that would never heal. He cradled Ciel in his lap and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword.

"This is going to hurt Ciel. Grab onto my arm if you need to."

Ciel nodded, his red eyes glowing but not brightly. That scared Sebastian, once the glow completely disappeared the demon would be dead. And being that Ciel was a new demon, this might kill him.

Sebastian yanked the sword from Ciel's small chest. The cat demon grasped onto Sebastian's forearm, his needle like nails digging into the pale flesh. Blood welling up and running down the older demon's arm.

Soon the sword was soon laying next to Sebastian. Ciel was panting, the blood was beginning to clot on the wound, it was already beginning to heal. The fear that Sebastian had felt was beginning to fade, but that fierce protectiveness was still soaring through his body.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Ciel smiled.

"Because….I could not image to see you hurt."

Such conviction resided in those mismatched eyes that it almost choked Sebastian. He looked away. Demons could not feel love, is was not possible. Love would make them human and demons certainly are not human. But at that very instant Sebastian could have almost felt love. That passion that humans feel running through his veins. Not lust, but love, pure uncontaminated love. And he felt it. He shouldn't but he did, and what scared the older demon the most was that he felt it and liked it as well.

"Ciel… you can't…"

The young demon was suddenly on his knees, his lips pressed against Sebastian's. Those fragile arms coming up and wrapping around his neck. Those sweet lips tasting like blood, make Sebastian feel even more frenzied. He clawed his way up the back of Ciel's shirt, he quickly yanked his gloves from his hands. He ached to touch the pale porcelain skin, and so he did. For he was a prince, and nothing could be kept from him. Simply because the raven haired man wouldn't allow it. Ciel yanked back and sank his teeth into Sebastian's neck, The raven threw his head back, a deep groan slipping out before he could rein it in. Ciel smiled and lapped at the already purpling bruise.

"You like the pain Sebastian?"

"Every demon does."

Ciel scratched his nails across the bite, the raven whimpered his body shaking.

"That. Is not what I asked. I don't care about the other demons. I care about if you like it. Do you?"

Sebastian sucked a deep breath into his lungs.

"Yes I like it very much."

Ciel smiled, only a smile that a demon could pull off and look fucking sexy doing it.

"Good."

He leaned in and licked the pale jaw line and not so gently sunk his teeth into the pale skin underneath Sebastian's ear lobe. The older demon cried out his back arching pressing his body against the small body. The boy had found the one spot that made the older man go crazy with pleasure. He smirked and pulled the skin into his pink mouth , sucking till Sebastian almost pushed him away. But with a pop Ciel let go and scrambled back laying on his back. His chest rising in fast panting breaths. Sebastian tried to think of a more erotic sight. But he couldn't. His mind was humming with arousal that left him shaking.

"What are you waiting for Sebastian. I'm yours for the rest of eternity. Do what you wish with me."

Sebastian snarled and fell down upon Ciel's humming body. Their lips devouring each other, tongues fighting, saliva dripping down Ciel's chin. The younger demon ripped back sucking in breath. Sebastian bent his head and bit into the pale neck. Ciel arched, clawing at the leather clad demon. His hands came up and began to pet Ciel's midnight ears. The latter moaning his contentment, the midnight tail wrapped around Sebastian's leg and pumped it up and down, encouraging the demon. Sebastian smiled and ripped the leather shirt off of Ciel, he trailed his wet tongue down that chest, his lips closed around a pert nipple. Ciel moaned his name loudly his nails ripping through Sebastian's thin leather shirt meeting skin. Black blood began to well up from the scratches. Suddenly heels clicked through the room, Sebastian looked up. Meg was running towards them. Anger and fear printed across her face. The raven demon wanted nothing more than to kill her at that very moment for interrupting them.

"Sebastian, we have a problem."

"More then you interrupting us?"

She nodded. Sebastian was starting to get worried.

"What has happened?"

"The king is dead."

"What?"

She nodded, even Ciel knew what that meant. Sebastian would have to fight. And there was no prize for second place in this game.


	10. Fighting and more bad news

Sebastian marched down into what use to be the dungeon. But he never tortured anyone. Even the people that truly were evil. Instead he just chose the ones that were evil and so he killed them. He was the justice of the land really. But there really wasn't much crime in the demon realms. He had no businesses to interfere with what the demons did above in the land of the humans, that wasn't his business. It was only hell that he ruled over not the human realms.

So instead of using the dungeons for their intended purpose he used them as a weapons room. Ciel had followed him down like a obedient puppy, it made Sebastian sick thinking about Ciel having dog ears.

The cat demon had never seen such an array of weapons before in his life. But something was bothering him, he did retain some of his memories. The ones he did have contained the knowledge that the ruler of hell was Satan. Had he died? He had to know, because is Satan was dead there would be war between the angel's and demons. Before he would have thought that the Angel's would have won but know seeing this weapons room he wasn't so sure. But was it Satan that died or some other demon?

"Sebastian? Can I ask you something?"

The obsidian winged demon stopped and turned, in his hand he was clutching a black sword.

"Sure lovely anything you want."

"Was it Satan that died?"

Sebastian smiled. He had to remind himself that Ceil was a new demon and he didn't know everything about the demon reams yet.

"No, Satan is the god of Demons. The king fights his way to the top in the War Arena and then he is king but this can only happen if the former king dies first. I am the prince so I could take the throne, if I move fast enough. I must get to the Arena. To fight for my right to the throne, and nothing is going to get in the way of taking that throne.

When I become king, I can protect you from Claude, and anyone else who threatens you, I will not let anyone touch you. I promise you."

"Could you make me prince?"

Sebastian hesitated for a moment. No he didn't want to have Ciel fight, if he would get hurt it would break him.

"No Ciel, I will not make you fight to become prince. I could not bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Ceil sighed falsely, he was secretly glad. He didn't want to be prince but he just had to be sure.

Sebastian knew he had to go, but he just couldn't resist. He reached out and cupped Ciel's cheek and yanked him forward. Their lips met, Ciel grasped onto his arms yanking Sebastian forward, their bodies pressing together. Heat and friction soaring through both of their bodies. For a moment this is all Sebastian wanted, screw being king screw the demon realms. All he wanted was for this moment ever to end. But alas he couldn't, he pulled back and continued to arm himself to the teeth.

When he was ready to go, he dropped the annoyed Ciel off at Meg's . He couldn't have Ciel witness what he could do. He would not allow that. But he felt bad for making Ciel made at him, but it was for his own good.

He flew to the Arena, once he got there all the demons became sigh lent. The Arena was patterned after the Coliseum in the human realm. It was made out of craggy black stone, All the demons in the realm were seated in the stands waiting for what they considered entertainment. The fact that most demons enjoy this was sickening to Sebastian. But he couldn't do anything about that.

His boots sunk into the black sand, and raised his sword.

"I am here to take the throne of Hell, is there anyone out there brave enough to challenge me."

The spectator screamed. They were going to get a show today. A few lower level demons clad in leather armor stepped out. Sebastian smiled and shook his head. He almost felt bad for them, because they would be dead by the end of the day. And then he stepped out. He glowing gold eyes. Purple armor was pulled taught over his body, his sword strapped to his back. Sebastian smirked; he was going to enjoy this. HE held out his hand

"Bring it."

And they did the lower levels first. Sebastian didn't even have to draw his sword; just a wave of his hand annihilated them. Their bodies ripping apart with a agonizing scream, the crowd was cheering, Claude was smirking like the pervert he is. Sebastian wondered if Claude got off by watching this. He shuddered at the thought. Claude pushed off of the wall and rushed at him. His human sword drawn. Sebastian smiled and stepped to the right Claude ran right past him. The crowd laughed. Sebastian, swung around, his obsidian sword resting perfectly in his hand, a demon sword. One that Claude didn't have. He swung again this time connecting with Sebastian's shoulder, the wound didn't really hurt that much, it was more an annoyance than an actual wound.

Neither of the two demons noticed the queen of demons walk into the arena. How could you not notice her was the real question. She was dressed in a complete leather suit, her pants as tight as they could get without being painful. A red corset that emphasized her breasts her bright red hair came down to the bottom of her ears. A Black crown was perched on her shiny head.

"Enough of this. Tradition be damned I have had enough of this fighting. Sebastian, you are king. You deserve it, the work you've done is impeccable. So now when will the wedding be?"

Sebastian was taken back.

"wedding, what wedding?"

"Ours silly. Well didn't you know. To become king you have to marry the former king's wife. In this case that would be me, Madam Red, Duchess of Asphodel, and now Widow of hell. And if you want to be king, you have to marry me."

Sebastian's face showed no emotion, but inside he was screaming what about Ceil. What would happen to him? He would not be denied his prize because Madam Red wanted a husband. Ciel was his.

"You do know that you have 24 hours to figure out what you want to do Sebastian. Go home and ponder. Tell me in the morning."

Her eyes glowed in the dying light.

"But if you don't respond to me. I will kill you myself. It is not nice to stand a lady up. I'm warning you know, because I will make you suffer."

She nodded, she was done and walked away. Sebastian was stunned. He almost thought that he was going to collapse. Claude was looking as baffled as Sebastian felt. The raven demon doubted that Claude had known about the marriage deal either. Sebastian sheathed his sword and took to the skies. His mind on decisions that he really didn't want to make, for himself and also for his lover's feuture.


	11. Author's note

**Hi Guys,**

**I figured I would tell you that the chapters for this story wil be updated kind of slow because I am going to a 20 day writing intensive course in NYC. This does not mean i will not try to update but it might come slowly, please don't forget about my stories. I am going to update them, I leave tomorrow. So wish me luck. Please hang in there with me.**

**Love and Demon kisses, **

**Strikesolo1**


	12. Plan

**Sorry it's very short but family is in town and you know how that is. next one will be long i swear on the river styx. **

It had been a slow morning today for Meg, until Sebastian showed up at her door. Exhausted and mumbling about a wedding. I had no clue what the hell he was talking about, but he was in shock that so much could be seen. The inquisitor forced him to lay down on her couch while she made him a soul shake.

Once Sebastian was clam Meg handed over the shake and sat down next to him

"You want to talk about it?"

The raven sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm going to lose Ciel."

"Why?"

He sobbed tears running down his cheeks dripping onto the dark wood floor.

"I have to marry the queen to become king."

Meg gasped and threw her arms around Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Sebastian."

"I can't have both"

She bit her lip, deep in thought.

"What if you play Ciel off as your son?"

The raven demon looked at her for a moment, for a moment she thought that he might break down again.

"You are a fucking genius."

He reached out pulled her close and kissed her. For a second she could taste him, feel his tongue in her mouth. And then it was over just as quickly as it came.

"I have to go Meg, thank you."

She was too stunned to even respond, her fingers brushed her pink lips. She raised her head to say something but he was already gone. The inquisitor smiled that's why she loved him. Yes she wanted to shout it into the air. She the inquisitor of Hell was in love with a prince.

Sebastian had ran home, by the time he got there he was sweaty, panting, and satisfied. There was something about the strain and burn of muscles that Sebastian enjoyed. Ciel had fallen asleep sprawled on his throne. The raven quietly snuck up to the cat demon, he ran hand along his ears. Tears were stinging his eyes, he could never leave Ciel. It is not an option. A slight shiver passed through the younger demon, He wanted to kiss Ceil so terribly but he must tell him about the plan. He placed a cool hand on his shoulder, rousing the cat demon from his sleep.

"Ciel."

He jumped, eyes widening. He looked past Sebastian at the darkened room.

"What's happening?"

Sebastian looked away rubbing his pale hand down the edge of his leather pants.

"There has been…well."

"Just tell me ."

He looked away, focusing on anything other than those mismatched eyes.

"I ….."

"God fuck…..come on."

"I HAVE TO MARRY THE QUEEN OF HELL OR DIE."

Sebastian hadn't meant to shout. Btu it just came out like that, and now seeing Ciel's face he regretted his words. The younger demon looked like he was going to cry.

"But….But… I thought we were…..I love you."

Sebastian felt sick. The look of absolute terror on Ciel's face, and the panic that Sebastian could smell that was flowing off of the younger demon. He reached out grabbing the younger demon and crushing their lips together. Their tongues dueling, Sebastian straddling the younger man's waist. Ciel yelp and wiggled. Sebastian pulled back staring down at his lover, trying to figure out what distressed him so much.

"What's the matter?"

"My tail, I'm sitting on it."

It took a moment for that statement to register, but it did. He laughed, picked Ciel up and gently pulled the tail out from under the cat demon. Ciel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

But Sebastian hadn't let go of his tail, he began to pet it, gently stroking it. Ciel looked up at his lover, his eyes glazed over . Hmmm, Sebastian thought to himself, is that a stimulus for him. His tail as well as his ears?

Ciel arched his back, a strangled moan wrapping around Sebastian. The raven demon almost lost control of himself. Those noises driving his already sex driven mind into a frenzy.

"Ciel….we have to talk."

Ciel groaned again, now rutting his hard self against Sebastian's leather clad leg.

"No…I need…."

He shuddered, his eyes falling shut, Sebastian's name slipped from his lips. The raven demon smiled and nuzzled his neck, trying to make what just happened not embarrassing. Ciel hiccupped, and blushed a deep cherry red.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I didn't…"

"Don't think on it. Younger demons loose…..it more quickly than older ones. It is the same for young humans as well."

Ciel looked away.

"I could play as your servant."

"What?"

"With the queen, I could be your personal butler."

"Your very young for a butler. But I guess that it would work."

He liked that idea better than Meg's, Ciel smiled.

"Um I need to take a shower."

The raven smiled deviously.

"I could join you."

His tail wrapped around Sebastian's leg and rubbed it a little.

"Hmm please do, I do need someone to wash my tail."

Sebastian smirked.

"Oh I'll do more than wash it, I guarantee that."

**Hot shower sex to cum...um come. :) **


	13. Sexin a tub

**Well I kind of lied to you guys, dear readers, I promised you hot shower sex and... I couldn't write it. It was not working. SO I made hot bath tub sex insted please enjoy.**

**Demon kisses,**

**Strikesolo1**

Sebastian picked up the cat demon and throwing him over his shoulder. He yelped and stretched his arms out, his fingers touching just above the older demon's ass. Sebastian smiled and opened the bathroom door.

"Bath or shower?"

"Huh."

"Take a bath or a shower."

"Bath."

Sebastian chuckled, the cat demon didn't even hesitate one bit. Granted, he was going to take a bath any way he figured that he would ask first. Not that he doubted that Ciel would have minded. Ciel was content to watch that see swing be low him, but regrettably Sebastian placed him down upon the tile floor. His bare feet instantly becoming chilled.

"How hot do you want it?"

"Luke warm."

The raven smirked; he knew what his lover was thinking. And he loved it.

The bath soon filled and the bubbles were dropped in. They smelled like lavender, and they were purple. They were so pretty. Sebastian dimmed the lights and climbed into the tub. Ciel stood there, as if waiting to be invited in.

"Come on Ciel what are you waiting for?"

"I need to…strip….um could you?"

This demon ceased to amaze Sebastian.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked. You could always come in any way. "

Ciel shrugged and slid down into the tub. The warm water sloshing around his still clothed body , his face nearly drowned in bubbles. Sebastian dragged Ciel to him and slowly began to wash his hair.

Ciel sat there not knowing what to do, he had never been in a bath with someone else, what was he supposed to do? It was as if Sebastian read his mind.

"Just lean back and let me touch you."

Ciel obeyed and leaned back against Sebastian, the older demon now focusing his efforts on those fluffy black ears. It was not long until Ciel was purring in appreciation. The raven loved to do this to him, make him purr and know that for all eternity he would be the one that would be administering the ear pettings.

Something fuzzing and wet began to tickle the back of his neck. He turned to see a sopping wet midnight black tail rubbing against the back of his neck.

"Ciel just relax."

"But I feel bad, you get nothing from this."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that. I get a lot of pleasure out of touching these ears."

Ciel looked up at him, a confused look across his face.

"How would you get pleasure out of touching me?"

Sebastian looked astounded, did this kid never touch anyone? More importantly to Sebastian was he ever truly touched?

"Turn around luv."

Water sloshed out of the tub as Ciel turned around his big mismatched eyes staring up at Sebastian in a confused stupor. Ciel reached up and trailed a pale hand down Sebastian's cheek, as if this was the first time the young demon was touching him.

"Your skin, it's so soft."

The raven's hands wondered down Ciel's back and held him close. The young demon's body radiated such heat that Sebastian was truly glad that the bath water was not as hot as he would have originally made it.

Taking advantage of Sebastian's distraction, he reached up and began to nibble on Sebastian's earlobe. The older demon sucked in a breath and smiled, letting his body relax back against the tub. Ciel, taking the relaxation of Sebastian's body as a signal to continue, dragged his teeth down the pale neck and bit down lightly on a spot right under his ear. Sebastian whimpered and dug his fingers into Ciel's ass.

The young demon moaned, and bit down upon the pale neck. Sebastian groaned loudly and bucked his hips. His hard erection rubbing against Ciel's.

"Sebastian, your so….."

The older demon's eyes flared brightly. And hissed slightly.

"What am I ?"

"Your so…hard."

A bright red blush spread across Ciel's cheeks at such dirty words. Sebastian's pale hands slipped the shirt off of Ciel, his pale skin glowing against the purple bubbles.

"You are so beautiful,"

Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel's chest, as the younger demon kept sucking on that glorious little spot on Sebastian's neck. Pale fingers rubbed Ciel's left nipple, making it peak, and Ciel moan softly.

"Hmmm, you like that?"

All Ciel could do was nod. Sebastian smiled and raised his other hand to the extra sensitive nipple and began to twist it. Ciel collapsed back onto the back of the tub. The raven straddled him grinding their erections together. Both demons were panting heavily.

"Sebastian, please."

"Tell me what you want."

Not that Sebastian already didn't know. But the sadistic part of the raven wanted Ciel to beg for the pleasure that he knew that he could give him.

"Fuck me, Sebastian, I order you to fuck me."

The older demon quivered at the order, bent his head, and whispered.

"Yess Ciel."

With that Sebastian ripped the rest of the clothing off of Ciel. Plundering the younger demon's mouth with a fierce intensity. His mind told him to slow down, but he couldn't he just, Ciel tasted too good. A sweet sour mix of angel and demon.

Ciel was in bliss, never had he had so much pleasure rush through his slender body as it was at that very moment. It was addicting and slightly nauseating. But he wanted this, he wanted it with all his heart. He didn't question that, not until Sebastian shoved a finger into his ass.

"Ahhhh, it hurts Sebastian. Please make it not hurt."

The raven winced, he didn't want to hurt his lover, but, he needed to find that spot the one spot that would make Ciel see stars. His finger probed Ciel's ass, taking some mercy he knew how much it hurt the first couple times. But then he found it.

Ciel arched, crying out Sebastian's name, his erect cock graced the air from the water and Sebastian sucked on it for a moment until it slipped back underneath the water. The younger demon could have cumed right there and then, but Sebastian removed his long slender finger and something entirely larger was probing his entrance.

"May I Ciel?"

Those mismatched eyes met Sebastian's.

"You never have to ask Sebastian."

At his words Sebastian shoved into Ciel. Ciel's arms flew around Sebastian's neck crying out. Nearly shaking the walls.

The raven began to pound into Ciel, each time hitting the young demon's prostate. Ciel crying Sebastian's name. Both demons felt that tell tale stirring in there groins. They were not going to last long. It was Ciel who came first, squirting his seed into the bath water, crying Sebastian's name. His finger nails scratching Sebastian's back until it bled. That was what undid Sebastian he came with a growl inside of Ciel. Both demon collapsed into the water sloshing it out onto the floor. Sebastian cuddled Ciel into him and kissed the fuzzy ears. Neither demon said anything. It was just good to hold each other. Tomorrow, both knew, would change both their lives.


	14. London

Ciel began to shiver; it felt like his body was wrapped in ice. Freezing him to the core. It was dark, he was standing on checkered tile. He looked around, a slight laugh echoed through the room.

"You were such a pretty pet ."

Ciel jumped, whirling around. That voice caught him, up in the sticky spider's web.

"Shame you wouldn't cooperate."

Hands encircled his body, one stroking down his chest, teasing his nipples till they were taught.

"The pleasures I could have brought you Ciel."

The cat demon was pressed against a broad chest that was warm and entirely not Sebastian's. He saw a gleam out of the corner of his eye. A slight crooked smile, a hard bulge pressing into his back. Ciel cried out for Sebastian. The demon only chuckled.

"This is a dream; no body will hear you inside a dream."

The demon looked up and sniffed the air once, and growled.

"It's not possible."

A blinding light flashed for a moment, what felt like a splash of water on his back. The young demon collapsed onto his knees. Clicking echoed through, what Ciel thought was a dreamland. It was Sebastian boots that appeared before him. Those high heeled boots that Ciel found so sexy.

"Ciel…. Ciel… wake up."

The young demon's eyes burst open. He was lying in on a black silk bed, sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Sebastian….. What is going on? I… I had a nightmare."

Sebastian smiled and yanked Ciel to his side, pressing their bare skin together.

"I know I was in it, I saved you from Claude."

Ciel shook his head, slightly confused,

"You were what?"

"I was in your nightmare."

"I saw your heels."

Ciel blushed deeply.

"But I don't understand, how is that possible?"

Sebastian smiled and gently kissed Ciel on the forehead.

"Demons have this ability to invade dreams. They can manipulate them in different directions. Claude was trying to punish you for leaving him. I was hoping that something like that was not going to happen."

"Something like what?"

"That he wants you back, I was hoping that he would move on from you."

Ciel looked away.

"Well I am slightly loveable."

Sebastian laughed and kissed Ciel lightly on the lips.

"Come on get dressed, we have to be at the palace soon."

Sebastian stood wrapped a blanket around his lower regions and stretched. Ciel was enamored by the way Sebastian moved, the stretching of the muscles, that pale skin stretching across his bones. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

"Sebastian, god…. Put a shirt on."

The older demon chuckled.

"Hmmm, you like what you see?"

Ciel gulped.

"Yes, very much."

Sebastian smiled and stretched. His back arching in such a gorgeous way, showing a slight trail of hair peaking up over the blanket. Ciel moaned slightly. Sebastian smiled and fell against the bed post rubbing his hand down his chest. Bucking his hips slightly. Ciel moaned and rubbed a hand down his own chest mimicking Sebastian's movements. The older demon smiled and turned around, bucking his hips against the column. The blanket fell from his hips, his cock hard. Ciel thought his mind might explode. Sebastian wrapped his leg around the post and rutted against the pole slightly. Ciel reached down and palmed his hard cock and began to stroke. Such and erotic sight.

Sebastian felt like his mind was on fire, his body moving on its own accord. Dancing to its own rhythm. He knew what he needed to do, where he needed to go. But he couldn't stop, pleasure rocking his hips, lust drawing lusts from his lips. He grabbed onto the pole when he climaxed, his nails ripping some of the wood from the column. He heard Ciel follow suit, cumming all over the sheets, some hitting Sebastian as well.

"Oh fuck I love you Sebastian."

Ciel collapsed back wards, closing his eyes. Sebastian's brain came back into gear.

"Shit… we have to go."

"Why? Ohh….palace right."

Ciel stood and bolted to the bathroom.

"I'm first!"

Sebastian laughed and grabbed Ciel around the waist and threw him back onto the bed.

"Like hell you are."

The raven bolted, his long stride clearing the room in three strides, the bathroom door flung open a moment later by Ciel.

"Bull fucking shit."

With that the door slammed and Sebastian was on the wrong side. How did that happen? He collapsed back down onto the bed running a hand through his tangled hair. Once he hears the water running he would go in and surprise him. But the shower never started, the door never reopened. Sebastian knew there was something wrong.

It felt like he was flying… yes that was it he was flying. Like there was no world beneath his feet, like nothing existed. And for a moment, nothing did exist.

Sunlight split his vision, a loud clanging of a bell, and people shouting. He opened his eyes; a face was hovering above his, bright green eyes shrouded behind red glasses.

"Will… I don't think he's dead."

"How could he not be dead Sutcliff? No one makes it out of hell, not leaving the way he did."

Ciel sat up rubbing his head.

"Where am I?"

"Shinigami head quarters."

"Shini-what now?"

He heard someone sigh and walk away. Someone pulled him up onto his feet.

"Who am I?"

He looked at the person to his left. It was a man, red hair hanging shaggily down around his face. Red glasses hanging down half way down his nose. His teeth were shark like; it was slightly creepy when he smiled.

"Well cutie let's see."

Ciel shook his head,

"I know my name is Ciel… but other than that….. I don't know."

The red head shook his head and pulled out a book. Flipping through it for a second.

"Your name is Ciel Phantomhive and you are…oh….well isn't that interesting."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, I am a shinigami. And you are in London."

"London…..but…..something is missing."

He rubbed a palm over his forehead. Then it hit him, everything filling in. All the cracks sinking back together.

"Holy shit….. I can't be here. I….I'm a demon. Sebastian!"

Ciel was on his feet slamming Grell onto his ass.

"I have to get back."

A slight chuckle split the room, which was a nice office looking over Big Ben.

"There is no way you are going to get back to this Sebastian fellow. No one gets into hell alive."

"But I'm a demon."

"You're still alive."

Ciel shook his head.

"Who are you now?"

"William T Spears. Shinigami. There is no way to get back in hell. You will never see your Sebastian again."

And that was the day Ciel felt his heart break, and the world fall apart around him. His vision went black; he didn't remember hitting the ground. The world fell away like paint dripping from a canvas.


	15. The binding of the reaper Ron

Grell had only seen a demon once, a long time ago. A demon with rectangle glasses and bright golden eyes . He was rather beautiful, but really not his type. He felt so bad for him, tears streaming down his cheeks . Begging Grell to take him back to his Sebastian. The shinigami couldn't really help him in any way. It wasn't possible. Ciel couldn't feel…. pain was denied to him. he wanted to feel the pain to feel the evil sting of defeat and hopelessness. But that never came. No.. he was a demon. He was pain... he could not feel it. Will watched this, his heart aching slightly. Yes he disliked demons, hated them even. But he hated a crying child, demon or otherwise. The child calling for his lover... the prince of hell if Will had his information correct. It worried him that this boy was here. This meant that his lover would be coming for him. No questions asked. His lover would come and when he would Will would not be around to greet him. Sebastian was in a fury. He looked around the remnants of his bathroom quickly the pieces came back together like the shatter glass of a mirror. Ciel had been stolen from him again. This was it... he was going to kill him. That Fucker claude had gone too far this time. He snarled, grabbed his cloak and marched out of the palace. His shoes clicking on the pavement. His mind working at an insane pace. He wanted blood, he wanted to smell that coppery stench that sickly sweet taste. He needed, he craved it like a vampire. And before the night was out he would have his blood... claude's blood. He would taste it... savor it more intensely than he had ever savored any soul before.

Ciel was clinging to the red head. Like is very life depended on it. He couldn't let go, he felt if he did he would just curl up and die. Grell was frowning... Will had never liked that expression on the red reaper. It made him less attractive.

"Ciel... I don't know what I don't know what to do for you? Are you hungry?"

The demon nodded and Will cringed. He was kind of hoping that the demon had feasted before he came out of hell. "What can I eat?" Grell cringed. "What do you usually eat." Not that the red reaper didn't know what a demon ate. But maybe this one was different. Hell he did seduce the prince of hell something had to be different about him. "Well soul shakes are good." Will let out a sigh of relief. That they did have. Sometimes they captured demons, to keep them from eating the Reapers they had a steady supply of Soul Shakes on hand for the demon prisoners. It wasn't often that they captured demons but it was better to be safe than sorry. "We have those Ciel... and we might need to get you some other clothes." Ciel looked down at himself. He was partly naked. His underwear were charged, but nothing was showing. That would have been majorly embarrassing. Ciel nodded and Grell smiled. "Goody Good. Shall we." Sebastian was standing outside of Claude's mansion his clawed hands digging into his palms. It was starting to hurt. But he savored it, he wanted the pain... to feel that sting and he would feel it. He brought his leg up and kicked the door open. The mahogany pain in the ass flew back into the room. He heard a curse and the raven demon entered. Claude was standing there a few feet back from the fallen door. "You could have fucking killed me" Sebastian smirked. "Oh my dear Claude that is the idea." Teh raven rushed him, bringing his claws down in a sweeping arch. Slicing the thin shirt that held onto Claude's body.

"What the fuck Sebastian, I know you don't like me but really?"

"Shut the fuck up... you took Ciel."

Claude paused for a moment.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I haven't seen Ciel lately."

Sebastian took a step back.

"So you didn't steal him out of my bathroom this morning."

"I can't get within a hundred feet of your mansion. Your wards are impenetrable. YOu know that."

That thought never occurred to him. It would have to have been a far more powerful demon then Claude that stole Ciel. No it can't have been. Ciel felt warm and cozy... he was lounging in an overstuffed chair sipping a soul shake with a two size to big sweater hanging off of his frame. Not paying any mind to all the reapers that were gathered around him staring at him. A blonde reaper dragged Grell away from the circle. "Ron stop." "What the hell is a demon doing in Reper HQ?" "He dropped in. Literally." The blonde sighed and looked back at Ciel, realizing that those mismatched eyes were watching him. He shivered slightly, but held the gaze. Ciel smiled, his canines slightly elongated. "That kid freaks me out." Grell smiled. "He's actually really nice." "You would say that. Didn't you date a demon back a hundred years ago?" A slightly dreamy look crosses the red reapers face. "Yeah he was sexy" Ron sighed and walked away. Ciel stood and followed the blonde reaper. The others watching him go. The hall was dark and Ron was in his own world when the demon slipped up next to him. "Holy shit" He jumped back hitting the wall. "Sorry sir. But I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. " Ron smiled slightly, trying to figure out what he could hit him with. There was nothing "I'm not going to eat you, so calm your self" "You're not?" "Hell no... your soul is not developed enough to even be a satisfying snack for me." That didn't make Ron feel any better." "Do you love him?" The Reaper was stunned. "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said. Do you love him?" Ron looked into those red eyes, seeing the honesty in the question. "Yes." Ciel chuckled. "I thought so. Does he love you back?" "He barely knows I exist." For a moment Ron thought that those red eyes got a slight bit brighter. "Would you like to exist to him?" "What are you playing at demon?" Ciel chuckled again. "I will make you a deal. I can get that red headed man to love you. But you have to get word to my lover that I am here." The blonde reaper had heard of the deals that humans made with demons eventually the human died. And the demon got the soul "Are you doing this to have my soul?" "AS I said before. I don't want your soul. I want to go home. " "Then it is a deal." Ciel's eyes lit up and the small demon launched himself at the reaper. His lips connecting to Ron's pale neck. Biting on the pale flesh. Ron shouted and fell backwards, his back hitting the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ciel smiled and bit harder. Ron shouted out again. Grabbing onto Ciel's hips. The demon pulled back and ron dropped to his knees. The demon's eyes were glowing brightly, he looked so regal. "I have marked you with a Faustian mark. My promise that I will fulfil my duty and a reminder to you to do yours. Good day." Ciel turned and sauntered down the hall as if what just occured didn't. Ron was in shock. He knew he was bleeding and also had a raging erection on top of it. No one had ever bit him like that. Yeah sure he had been bit before. But not like that. That felt good. Damn, he rubbed a shaking hand through his hair. HE felt his neck. As he suspected he was bleeding. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the bathroom. Sebastian was pounding on her door. Willing it to open, if not he would break it down. He needed to see her, to kill her . She was going to die tonight. He looked up at the spires of the queen's castle. The very sight of them making him sick. Finally the door opened, a ancient looking demon peaked his head out. "Sir what do you want?" "I want to see the queen." The man who Sebastian could only assume was the queen's butler chuckled. He quickly opened the door. "She's in the throne room" He had a smirk on his lips that made sebastian think that he was walking directly into a trap. He walked down the black onex halls, his heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. He pushed the double throne room door open and walked in. The queen was seated on her throne playing with a strip of lace on her blood red dress. She looked up and smiled at him. "I was not expecting you Sebastian." The raven demon smiled, walked right up to the queen picked her up from her throne and kissed her. Madam Red quickly grabbed onto Sebastian kissing him back. It was all Sebastian could do not to gag on the kiss. The taste of her tongue in his mouth choking him. She pulled back and smiled. "Goodness Sebastian. You just waltz right in here and snog me. Good god you're sexy." "I want to marry you Madam Red." The queen squealed slightly and hugged him. Sebastian smiled and brought a demon knife from its scabbard. He smiled, bit down on her shoulder drawing her blood lapping it onto his tongue and plunged the knife in. Ron stared at himself in the mirror, a purple mark glowed slightly on his neck. A star on top of two angel wings encompassed by two circles. It was beautiful and evil at the same time. He could not believe that he did that. He fucking made a deal with a demon. Was he going mad? No.. he wanted Gell and he would have him. Nothing was going to stop him from having him. Sebastian let her drop to the ground dead. Her eyes still glazed with pleasure her lips curved into a smile. He was king now, he felt a slight tingle of power as the crown fell down onto his head, a black metal with red jewels. Now he could walk between worlds, go to earth freely. He could find Ciel. He looked once again at the Queens body. He bent his head. "Lyzs ef Hyopy Koln Ofryd, Rest in Peace Dark Angel" He snapped his fingers and the body went up in flames. He smiled threw his head back and laughed. "I will find you Ciel" THe raven's demon trickled through the ground and met Ciel's mind in sleep. The younger demon smiled and mumbled. "Sebastian I'm here." -


	16. BOW TO YOUR KING and perge the pervert

Ciel's eyes fluttered open , his mind whirling not knowing where he was. He was in a bed staring at a bland wall. He turned over looking at the bed next to him. A blonde reaper was was curled on a cot. It must be Ron,Ciel thought. He turned over away from Ron, another cot was next to him. Red hair was cascaded over the edge of the cot a arm was thrown over Grell's eyes. The Red reaper looked slightly distressed even in sleep. Until he licked his lips and moaned slightly.  
"Hmm yeah fuck me."  
Ciel gagged and pulled the covers over his head . He heard Grell moan again and someone poking him.  
"Kid,...Ciel Wake up."  
"What...What the fuck?"  
Ron was leaning over the small form, continuously poking him in the shoulder.  
` "Is this normal?"  
He yanked down his shirt collar, Ciel's mark was bleeding slightly. The cat demon's eyes widened slightly, he didn't really know what to do. He never had a contract before, he had no clue if this was normal or not. He swallowed his slight discomfort with the sight and forced his face to smile.  
"Is there a bathroom that I could see it in the light?"  
The blonde reaper nodded and yanked Ciel from the bed , and ran across the room, shoving him into a space that was the size of a broom closet. Ron yanked the pull string that was over head. Ugh the wound was even worse in the purple mark was weeping blood. Ciel gulped and backed away slightly.  
"What's wrong Ciel?"  
"Nothing, just put a bandage over it. It will heal."  
He said it as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact as well. "Are you sure?'  
"Yes of course."  
Ciel smiled and patted Ron on the arm.  
"What do you people have for breakfast around here?"  
"I can make you a soul shake?"  
"That would be heavenly."  
Ron laughed and shut the light of, in the dark Ciel frowned . He had never seen a mark do somthing like that before. His never did? Did he not consummate the contract? Ciel shook his head and followed Ron back out into the room.

Sebastian was sitting on what was now his throne . It was rather uncomfortable, he might have his moved from home sooner or later. But he had other things to worry about than how comfortable his ass was. First he had to establish his place in the kingdom and what better than to purge the court of it's main pervert. He had called Claude to him.  
The spider demon hated Sebastian, he always had. The stuck up son of a bitch never let him have any fun. Always meddling in his affairs. Usually killing off people that he somewhat cared about. Not that, that brat Alois was even in that category. It was merely for the sex why CLaude had kept him around. Yeah the sex.  
But standing in front of Sebastian now, that pretentious head held high with the demon crown hanging lopsided on his head. Those red eyes staring down at claude ike he was forsaken. It infuriated the spider demon to the point of madness. He looked around, the demon court had gathered, they jeered and sneered at him like he was a pig. Maybe he was a pig. No... don;t go back on your convictions now Claude you are going need them. He thought to himself. He listened to Sebastian's speech about Ciel, how claude had tortured the young demon, imprisoning him in Claudes basement for two days, until the kid had valently escaped. He presented other evidence of how evil this demon really was.  
The irony that Claude saw in all this was that, they were demons they were suppose to be evil. The scum of the earth and powerful. The shadows that hunted the humans nightmares, the ones that lurked in their closets. Sucking their souls and sitting back and watching as the humans blamed one another. They were the ones who caused trouble and now Claude was on trial for causing trouble. And that, glorious sugared fact amused claude to no end.  
In the end Sebastian banished Claude to tartarus , to burn for all eternity. And right at that moment, Claude smiled up at Sebastian. Raised his hand and flipped him the bird.  
"Fuck you Sebastian, fuck hell and fuck all of you here."  
That was when the guards dragged him away, he didn't fight, he didn't scream he only looked up at Sebastian and smiled. The Raven looked directly at him, smiled and waved at him.

Ciel was quickly beginning to realize what kind of place he had been dropped into. It was an office really. A Shinigami dispatch so to speak. The head... Will was a rather unpleasant man that was entirely scared to death of Ciel so he charged Ron to take care of the unwelcomed guest. Which for Ciel was not the worst deal in the world.  
"So you guys like take souls from humans."  
"Yeah pretty much, your smart kid."  
They were sitting in the cafeteria, Ciel was drinking a soul shake, american jackass flavor. It was starting to become his favorite. Which only slightly worried Ciel, but he was more interested in the Shinigami than the soul shake at that moment.  
"So you guys are not that different than what I am. I take souls from humans as well."  
Ron gulped and looked down at the bowl of ice cream that he had been craving the whole morning  
"Yes well we take souls legally."  
Ciel shook his head, he was not understanding at all.  
"So what you're telling me is that, demons are committing crimes when we take the souls from humans."  
"Well that is what Will thinks at least."  
"What do you think?"  
The blonde reaper looked up from his ice cream surprised.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Well of course it does."  
Ciel smiled slightly, the tips of his canines sticking out above his lips.  
"I think we could cohabitate. Maybe certain souls go to the demons and certain souls go to us. But what do I know I'm just a junior reaper."  
The cat demon's ears twitched as he sat back, his hand folded neatly in front of him.  
"Hmm well I think that might be accomplished."  
"How?"  
Ciel smiled fully now, and leaned forward as if to tell Ron a secret.  
"I'm the lover of the prince of Hell I'm sure I could get something through."  
Ron smiled and clapped his hands slightly.  
"God I could get promoted."  
Ciel smiled and sat back but not forgetting to notice that his mark was beginning to seep through the bandages.

Meg was worried, never, ever had she been summoned to the palace before, usually when you were summoned you never came back out. She definitely wanted to come back out. A guard was waiting he snickered at her, and she contemplated cutting off his balls. But she continued, on into the throne room where to her surprise, Sebastian was sitting on the throne.  
"What the hell is this?"  
He looked at her.  
"BOW TO YOUR KING!"  
Seh fell to her knees quickly, he began to laugh. She looked up, he hopped off of the throne and ran to her like a little boy that just found a cool stone.  
"I'm king Meg... finally after 500 years i'm finally king."  
"You scared the shit out of me you know. So what's up."  
Sebastian became serious.  
"I need to know, do you know where Ciel is, I know you have contacts in the other world like the reapers. Please Meg."  
She bit her lip thinking hard.  
"I know, but you have to do somthing for me first."  
"What?"  
Meg smiled.  
"Make me your Queen."  
-


	17. The Changing of Ronald Knox

Uh no."  
Meg backed up smiling at Sebastian.  
"What must I do my love? I'll do anything to be by your side."  
"Hmm anything?"  
She nodded, suddenly Sebastian was in front of her. His gloved hand on her throat.  
"Tell me what...what would you do for me."  
Meg moaned slightly pressing her tight body against sebastian's.  
"Name what you want and I will give it to you."  
"Get me Ciel. Then you can have me."  
She squealed and pulled away from him.  
"Open a portal I'll go get him."  
"Not so fast."  
Sebastian smiled, and rubbing a hand through her hair.  
"Why."  
"Promise me that you will find him, and tell him nothing of our deal. Swear it on your mark."  
She sighed and turned yanking her shirt up out of her pants. A pentagram was stamped on the creamy skin right above her round ass. Sebastian grimaced and placed his thumb over the mark.  
"You are bound to me now. Now you can go find Ciel."  
The inquisitor's knees began to shake. Her whole body quivered and she collapsed down to her knees.  
"How powerful are you Sebastian."  
She saw him then for what seemed like the first time, the light weaving around him, creating a beautiful dark angel. She loved him more than anything in this realm or the next. She would serve him for all eternity and she would be happy about it.  
He slowly opened a portal and shoved her through into London

Ciel chewing on his thumb nail, watching the blonde reaper present the plan to bring the demons and the reapers together. Nervousness swept through his body like a storm. He wished Sebastian would be here, he would give him strength. But, the red eyed prince was not here so he had to conduct himslef in Sebastian's place. Ciel was such a cute little diplomate.  
Will kept sneaking glances over to Ciel, as if to size him up. He had barely talked to the black haired reaper when he was here but he could already tell that he didn't like him.  
Ron soon came out of the office his face dejected and sad looking.  
"What happened?"  
"He told me to get back to work. That there would be no more thought of demons and an alliance."  
The reaper looked heartbroken. Like his tasty soul was broken.  
"Come on I'll buy you a coffee."  
He smiled and wrapped an arm around Ron's arm, yanking him down to the cafeteria.  
Will was staring at a report, forcing his stolic mind to concentrate. He kept thinking, which was not a good thing for a man like him. He slapped the paper down, running a hand through his already messed up hair. When did Ron think of making an alliance with the demons, that kid was one of his best reapers. That damn Ciel Phantomhive was corrupting him. That had to be it he had been the one spending the most time with the damon. What if? No, Ron wouldn't be stupid enough to make a deal with a demon. Especially the lover of the prince. No ron had more smarts to him. At least Will thought so.  
Ciel was worried more than anything about Ron. The man wasn't eating, he barely drank his cup of coffee. Was the mark poisoning him. He certainly hoped not. He actually liked the kid. He was now slumped over the table his head resting on the cool linoleum.  
"It was stupid to try."  
"No it wasn't, I didn't really think that Will would go for it to be honest."  
Ron snorted and stretched his arm out. Gashed were lining the inner side of his arm . Ciel stared at them, each in a different step of healing. It made the cat demon sick.  
"Ron, are you alright?"  
He raised his head. His eyes were puffy underneath from lack of sleep, his eyes had a slight glow about them but nothing more. He was pale .  
"Yes why?"  
Ciel's eyes flared for a moment.  
"Do not lie to me."  
Ron flintched, and looked away.  
"No I...I feel like shit."  
"Why?"  
"Because I broke every moral code that I had. I made a deal with a fucking demon. How wacked up is that?"  
Ciel sat back.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What, why are you apologizing, I rushed into it head on. You did nothing wrong."  
"No I did everything wrong. I shouldn't have made the deal in the first place. I never made a contract before, I didn't know what I was doing. Fuck, I'm in a contract my self right at the moment."  
Ciel yanked up his hair. Sebastian's pentagram shown in his eye.  
"I'm a selfish bastard."  
"Am I going to die?"  
The cat demon raised his eyes to look directly into Ron's eyes.  
"Yes."

Meg never liked portaling. She found it a disagreeable experience. But she wanted Sebastian's love, she had to get Ciel back. She dropped into Ireland, a dreary country that she slightly despised. She had fed quickly and hopped a ride to london. She would be a while.

Sebastian was pacing, if the floor would have been covered in a carpet he would have worn a hole in it by now. He didn't trust Meg not anymore at least. He found her intolerable to say the least. He needed Ciel back, his whole body ached with need. His wings felt heavy on his back, like they were some sort of costume piece. He sat down, got back up, sat down again. Hell he needed something to do. He smiled, this was a slight sort of deja vu. Two weeks ago he asked the sky the same question and they delivered him Ciel. Hopefully today they would deliver him back to Sebastian.

"What do you mean yes?"  
"You are going to die, what is so hard about this concept."  
"But I don't want to die. I have so much to do in my life"  
Ciel smiled and placed a hand on Ron's  
"Dying really isn't that bad you know. Ohh wait...haha. Were talking about two different deaths."  
Ron cocked his head at Ciel.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Your a death god right?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're going to die."  
Ron smacked a hand down on the table.  
"You fucking keep saying that, what do you mean?"  
"I have to change you."  
The reaper sat back. His mouth hanging wide open.  
"Oh, I understand now."  
"Ok good. now that we're on the same page"  
He ran a hand through his two tone hair.  
"So i have to die as a reaper and I am going to become a demon?"  
"Yeah the mark is slowly killing you. Soon you will wake up one morning and you are going to be a demon."  
"Holy hell."  
Ciel chuckled  
"Yeah that is kind of the idea."  
"But what about Grell."  
"I'm sorry."  
Ron's face dropped like a stone.  
"There are nice looking guys in Hell. Believe me."  
The reaper's smile was watery. Those green eyes flickering for a moment to red.  
"You're already changing, I can see."  
He grabbed onto the table his fingers digging into the wood, teeth gritting.  
"'Does it hurt."  
The way Ciel said that was not a mocking or judging. Simply curious, which surprised Ron.  
"I'm hungry Ciel."  
He dragged the reaper from his seat and threw him into a broom closet.  
"What is wrong with me."  
"Open your eyes."  
Ron did, red stared up at Ciel. The cat demon smiled. The mark was gone. only a scar was left in it's place.  
"Here."  
He ran a fingernail along his skin and offered in to Ron. The new demon lapped at the black blood. suddenly ripping Ciel off of his feet biting down on his skin. God, it was surprisingly arousing. Ciel moaned slightly, brightly down on his bottom lip.  
"Fuck."  
Ron continued to feed, happy as a lark, till the door opened .

Finally, god after days of tireless running Meg finally arrived in london, reaper head quarters.  
"A rather dreary place to say the least."  
Grell was leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cig. He recognized the demon and smiled.  
"Here to pick up ciel?"  
Meg nodded and smiled, pushing her chest out slightly. But then remembering that most reapers were gay anyway.  
"He's upstairs."  
Meg nodded and slipped into the building.

Ciel was clutching onto Ron. They were surrounded, reapers of all shapes and sizes clutching their weapons pointing to them. Ron had Ciel's blood smeared on his lips, his eyes bright. Ciel was scared out of his mind, shaking. Will stepped forward.  
"I knew it. Kill them, kill them both. "  
The reapers rushed.

"SEBASTIAN HELP ME!"

There was a flash of light, a smell of sulfur. A scream. Sebastian was standing in front of him, a smile perched on his lips. His body covered in black armor. A obsidian crown perched on his head. He held a flaming sword in his one hand.

"Oh Ciel, always getting into trouble."

"Sebastian, you're here."

The raven smiled.

"I would have been here sooner luv, but I had to take over Hell first."

He pointed a long finger at the crown. Ciel smiled

"Stylish."

"Why thank you."

Will poked Sebastian in the back.

"Uh hum, who are you?"

Sebastian rose, his lips set in a long line .  
"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Duke of Tartarus, General of the Archdemons, King of Hell."  
The black haired reaper gulped and backed up slightly.  
" And you are?"  
"William T Spears."  
Sebastian smiled, and held out a hand."  
"Please to meet you, prepare to die."


	18. The Death and Damnation of Will

Nobody moved for a moment, frozen in time. Sebastian was the one who moved first, his clawed hand reaching out for Will. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's cloak and gave it a hard yank.  
"No!"  
Sebastian turned his eyes glowing with a cool hatred,  
"Why not? They were going to kill you."  
Ciel snarled slapping Sebastian across the face.  
"Can't you see why they wanted to me? Their scared to death by us demons. Can't you see it Sebastian. The pure terror that resides in their faces."  
The king of Hell turned,his face smoothing down back into a resolved smile. He stared at the reapers each in turn. Watching how they reacted, many bowed their heads, a few simple turned their heads from him. All but one, Will met Sebastian straight on.  
"And why are you not afraid of me."  
"Because I was the one who killed the former king of hell and I will not hesitate to kill the new one as well."  
For a moment Sebastian stood there his mouth open. Then he clamped it closed with a click  
"That demon you killed. Did you know his name?"  
Will thought for a minute.  
"No I can't say that I did."  
The raven wings were quivering behind Sebastian, his hands clentched into fist, blood beginign to drip onto the floor. Ciel came up and placed a hand on the rigged arm  
"Sebastian?"  
He looked to Ciel.  
"That man was my father."  
Suddenly Ciel realized that Sebastian was not trying to contain his anger, his was trying ot keep from crying.  
"His name, oh a glorious name that made reapers like you fall to your knees in begging. Made women swoon when he past. His name... Lucifer Sebastian Michaelis. Named after a god."  
With that Sebastian collapsed, his body shaking, tears running down his pale cheeks. Ciel bent down next to him and began to pet his feathery wings.  
"Haha, what a stupid emotion."  
The cat demon snapped his head up, his red eyes glowing. Will was laughing his head thrown back in sadistic joy. Slowly the rest of the reapers began to drop their weapons and back away from the weeping demon and the royally pissed off one.  
Ciel climbed to his feet, his ears pricked up and his tail stiff.  
"How dare you."  
Will was still laughing crazily. Ciel looked around, Ron was quivering in the corner his body shaking, his head in his lap.  
"Ron,"  
He raised his head to ciel.  
"I want you to turn around and not turn around till I tell you."  
He nodded and turned so he was facing the corner. Ciel walked over, yanked up Sebastian's demon sword. The raven was shaking, but he got to his feet and yanked the other demon sword from his belt. Ciel leveled the sword and a shiver ran through his body. Sebastian's power still resided in the obsidian sword. His eyes widened and he began to shiver. Sebastian turned and looked at his lover, a puzzled look on his face. Until Ciel's ears and tail flared up.  
Demon fire , blue as a sapphire, curled off of the tips of Ciel's ears. His tail was half engulfed in it. It was positively beautiful. It had been one of the many powers that Sebastian had forced into the sword. Whenever the sword would taste combat the person wielded it would be helped by the blue demon fire. It boosted strength. But Sebastian could have never imagined that the remnants of his power would be so strong in the sword that it would cause black raven wings to sprout from Ciel's back.  
Ciel looked over at Sebastian.  
"Is this normal."  
"Yes lovely that is normal."  
He spread his wings experimentally. He liked the feel of them against his back. But something told him that the wings were not permanent. Ciel smiled and focused on Will.  
"You see Reaper, we could have been friends. But now, we have to kill you."  
Ciel lunged forward slicing the sword down, the fire streaming out behind him. Teh rest of the reapers didn't know what to do. So they picked up their weapons and joined the fight.  
Sebastian watched for a moment his lover fight, god he was sexy. The way that body moved, ducking under sythes and his back arching when he brought his sword down.  
"Sebastian. Help me."  
"Coming love."

Meg finally got to the top floor and was greeted by the sounds of battle. Oh good fun she thought to herself. Then she spotted Ciel. Anger rose through her body, he was going to take Sebastian away from her she would not have it. She would kill him. She would have Sebastian. Really that was all she cared about in the world.

Ron tried to obey Ciel. But the sounds behind him were so intense. And the blood was beginning to fill his nostrils. God was he hungry, he wanted that blood he wanted to fight. Fight for the demons. He turned.

Ciel was humming. The demon power in him changing his body. His clothing turned, to glorious demon leather, glowing against his skin. His shoes turning into heels, nearly as high as Sebastian's. Everything hugging his body, gloves weaving onto his hands. Such beauty that Sebastian had ever finally acted like the prince that he was. And forever will be.

Soon Ciel noticed that a blonde streak was racing next to him, slicing down reapers in his wake. It was ron, his eyes glowing powerfully.  
"How could you let me not join in the fun."  
Ciel smiled and gave Ron a quick high five and continued slicing them down. Suddenly everyone stopped, reapers littered the ground, Will was in the middle of the room. His face streaked with blood but impassive. Like his friends did not die right in front of his eyes.  
"Nothing fazes you How is that possible?"  
"I don't have any emotions.."  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his pale face spattered with blood but he still looked beautiful.  
"Sebastian. A word."  
The raven and the cat walked to the side.  
"Let's not kill him."  
Sebastian cocked an eyebrow."  
"Why not luv."  
"He feels nothing, killing him would be too easy for him. He can't feel Sebastian. Let's turn him."  
Sebastian smiled wide.  
"You sadistic son of a bitch, god I love you ."  
Ciel smiled and yanked his demon down and kissed him hard. The king groaned and brought his hand up cupping Ciel's cheek. It felt like an eternity since he had kissed his love. It felt good, it felt right. They soon broke apart, but Sebastian leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear.  
"You have no idea how hard I am going to fuck you when we get home."  
"Nnn- I'll hold you to that."  
They smiled and turned back to ron and the reaper.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes Ciel"  
"Finish him"

Grell had came back from his smoke break. He was suppose to talk to Ron about some paperwork. But the sight that greeted him made him shiver. Ron was standing next to Ciel, smiles both plastered on their faces. A raven demon that Grell had to guess was Sebastian was feasting on Will's neck. It was sexy. Ron caught his eyes, his eyes blood red. And grell had never seen a more sexy sight in his life.  
"Why don't you just beg him to turn you?"  
Meg was leaning against the wall, her sword dripping blood onto the floor.  
"You look at him like you love him? Why not join him in hell for eternity."  
Ron was quickly crossing the room to him.  
"Grell what are you doing here."  
'Please."  
Grell fell to his knees.  
"Please turn me...I'm begging you."  
Ciel was watching this Will had already been turned but he was unconscious at the moment, Sebastian dropped him like a lump.  
"Who's the redhead."  
He came over lickign his lips. Ciel pouted, he wanted to lick blood off of Sebastian's lips.  
"Grell Sutcliff, by the looks of it Ron is going to change him."  
"So You... ron"  
"Yeah I changed Ron. That is ok right?"  
Ciel tilted his head to Sebastian the older demon was smiling.  
"It's brilliant Ciel."  
He leaned down and gently kissed Ciel. The younger tasted the coppery residue on Sebastian's lips and moaned slightly. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. A sharp pain through Ciel's shoulder and everything went black.


	19. The Meeting at the Edge of Death

**I know it is short, I will write more but I'm sick and I wanted to get this idea out of my head so...here it is**

He never thought of death, it simply never crossed his mind. He say himself as invincible. A demon that had, escaped everything climbed to the top. Fell and love then fell. He was dying and he knew it. He heard muffled sounds, once his name. But that was just a sliver of a memory. He called out for Sebastian, for his love. The only thing that ever mattered in the world. But that time, when he was sunk into a nightmare Sebastian didn't come, his black boots didn't pierce a hole in the darkness. There was no blinding light, not dark angel to save him. He was standing again on the edge of tartarus. HIs mind spinning, his body lurched forward. Something grasped his shirt yanking him back. He shouted Sebastian , but there was only a laugh in return.  
"Phantomhive."  
He turned. and fell to his knees.  
"Who are you? Am I dead?"  
"Close to it."  
The man if front of him was tall clad in burgundy leather, a grape purple cape dragged behind him.  
"Your Lucifer."  
He smiled, his face pointed, his white hair falling into his face.  
"Yes. I am the devil."  
Ciel froze.  
"What do you want with me?"  
His smile widened. He reached out a hand and yanked Ciel to his feet.  
"Hell is a game Ciel. One giant chess board. Sebastian believes that he got to check, but he is only in the middle of the board. So are you. I can't very well let you die, you still have my work to do, and a destiny to fulfill"  
"What happened?"  
Lucifer snapped his fingers. A clear screen appeared before the Devil and the demon. A image flickered up upon it. Sebastian was clutching onto the limp body of Ciel, hysterically crying. Chanting something that Ciel didn't understand . Ron and Grell who was not a demon thanks to Ron's advances were taking turns stabbing a demon knife into Meg's now dead corpse .  
"She thought if she could you she would take your place as queen of hell."  
Ciel looked up at the devil. He wondered how the man had white hair if he was the first demon.  
"It's the only thing that remains of when I was an angel Ciel"  
"Sorry I...I'm just curious."  
The devil smiled, bent down and kissed Ciel on the head.  
"You remind me of one of my children."  
Ciel looked away.  
"May I go back?"  
The younger demon could no longer stand the sight of Sebastian sobbing over his dead body.  
"Of course. But...Be warned Ciel Phantomhive. There are worse things in heaven and hell then Meg or Claude. Keep sharp and tell Sebastian that I am proud of him."  
Ciel nodded and bowed deeply. Lucifer laughed and snapped his fingers.

Sebastian could processes this. A moment ago he was kissing his love and now he was holding him in his arms dead. Limp as a rag. He looked up at the crumbled body of Meg.  
"Bitch."  
Grell looked over at Ron and promptly began to snog him.  
"Really."  
They looked back at Sebastian.  
"Sorry."  
THe king wiped a blood splattered hand across his face smearing the tears.  
"Lyzs ef Hyopy Koln Ofryd, Rest in Peace Dark Angel"  
"YOu can't get rid of em that easily Sebastian."  
The raven demon jumped back dropping Ciel down onto the floor. The cat pulled himself into a kneeling position.

"How iss...that's not possible."  
Ciel smiled and scooted towards Sebastian.  
"Lucifer says hi."  
Sebastian's eyes widened,  
"You met our god?"  
"He saved my life. Can we go home."  
"Yeah...Sure."  
Ciel waved the two other shocked demons over and Sebastian portaled them all back into the castle. Ron and grell looked around, taking the sights and smells of hell. But then their focus ended up right back onto the other. They were over each other in seconds.  
"God guys theres rooms down the hall go use them. "  
Ron waved to Ciel and dragged Grell down the hall.  
The cat demon yelped as arms encircled him.  
"YOu remember my promise Ciel."  
He turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.  
"Smexy bastard."  
"Damn strait. "  
The raven hoisted the still black winged demon up and ran down the hall, his feet barely touching the ground. They soon came to a back bedroom and Sebastian through his demon onto the bed. And promptly collapsing down upon his lips. Ceil moaned wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, shoving his tongue into the older demon's mouth. The cat demon gave Sebastian a shove and the older demon flopped down onto the bed smiling up at his lovely. Ciel climbed up upon Sebastian, his ass landing hard down onto his erection. He groaned, digging his nails into Ciel's thighs.  
The younger demon hissed and bit down hard on Sebastian's ear lobe. He arched his back, bucking his hips. Ciel moan and ground his hips again Sebastian's. Ciel quickly undressed himself and Sebastian, their cocks standing in attention the other. Their shin sweaty and hot, their eyes glowing . Ciel maneuvered his entrance over Sebastian's cock and the older demon was worried for a brief moment.  
"Ciel..."  
"Shut up Sebastian."  
Then he sat down on the huge cock, taking it all into his ass. He screamed... cursing hell, cursing Sebastian's cock. But he was smiling, licking his lips, biting down on his bottom lip, making it bleed. Sebastian was no better, his nails were making Ciel's legs bleed and he was talking demon language.  
Ciel rode him for a few moments more until they both came with a scream, Ciel fell down onto Sebastian and the older demon just pulled a blanket over the two of them and feel into dream land


	20. The Perposal of the Raven Demon

Grell couldn't quite process the fact that he was now a red eyed demon. He really didn't understand what had happened. Only that he was now in an obsidian throne room, Ron standing aside of him and Sebastian sitting upon the throne. A genuine smile on his lips.  
"Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliff. I must offer my thanks for taking care of Ciel. The reasons why he was suddenly transported to the earth is still being investigated. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."  
The king smiled come off of his throne and bowing before them. It was not something that Sebastian did often but the circumstances called for it. The newly appointed demons were stunned.  
"Um Sebastian?"  
He stood a smile on his face.  
"Yes."  
"What are we supposed to do now?"  
"Ah that was the other thing I had to tell you. I would like you both to become lords of my court. I have need of advisors. Seeing as how I regrettably had to kill my predecessor's ."  
They both gulped simultaneously. Grell picking at the edge of his red jacket.  
"Oh don't look so alarmed. I shan't kill you. Besides. Ciel likes both of you. And I don't really want to anger my lover. But be warned if you betray me. Your asses will be burning in Tarterus for the rest of eternity."  
They bowed and quickly fled the throne room.  
"You didn't have to be so mean Sebastian."  
Ciel was leaning up against the side of the hard seated throne. The raven relaxed and came to stand before his lover. Ciel was wearing Sebastian shirt which was way too long for him. His hair sticking up on the one side. He looked like a ruffled kitten.  
"Well look who's up."  
Ciel pouted.  
"Be nice Sebastian. Please I already have a headache today."  
Sebastian looked at his lover, sending a pulse of good health through their bond. Ciel shivered.  
"What was that."  
"Some of my good health. You need it. Demons don't get headaches."  
Ciel shrugged.  
"Well?"  
"Well what Ciel?"  
"What now?"  
Sebastian looked over at his noble lover. That pale face set in a small smile on his face. A smile. That was something that didn't always rest there. Not that Sebastian wanted to admit it, but maybe the time that Ciel spent up on earth was good for him.  
"Ciel."  
"Yeah."  
Sebastian smiled and gulped. He was unusually nervous. He reached out and rested his hand on Ciel's cheek.  
"Ciel Phantomhive, Former Fallen Angel, Cat demon. Will you do me the honor of being the prince of Hell."  
Ciel went to open his mouth to object, he didn't want responsibility. He just wanted to stay and lounge in Sebastian's bed all day. That was all he wanted. Bu a pale finger was graced over his lips, and Sebastian bending at the waist than kneeling down completely.  
"Ciel will you grace this humble and exceedingly lonely demon with your hand in marriage?"  
Ciel stared at Sebastian for a moment, not comprehending the English that the demon was speaking. The king of Hell wanted to marry him. HIM the stubborn sarcastic Cat demon. The one that only a month ago was forced to his knees in front of this man.  
He remembered looking up at the raven demon. Studying the curves of his body, his eyes lingering at certain sweeter parts that were larger when clad in leather. The sexy bastard took him in an The cat demon fell head over tail for him. But did he really want to marry him? He shook his head. in disbelief, muttering out a disbelieving what. Sebastian repeated his proposal, his eyes loosing none of their mirth as he said his words over again.  
"Sebastian. Can I have till sun down."  
For a moment something flashed across those red eyes. A streak of annoyance maybe. But Ciel couldn't be sure.  
"You can have as long as you want my love."  
The raven stood, a few bones popping back into place. Ciel cringed. But set his face again.  
"No I will tell you at sunset."  
Sebastian shrugged and seated himself up on the throne.  
"Oh, that's right."  
He stood up once again, cracking his back and preceded across the room to a cabinet.  
"This is for you."  
He held out a wrapped package. Ciel took it and was surprised how light it was.  
"What is this Sebastian?"  
"You are Prince of Hell now."  
"I thought I had to fight for that?"  
"No, you're my Prince, and no one else will try to take the title from you. If they try, i will simply just kill them."  
He snapped his fingers as he said that, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.  
"No Sebastian."  
The raven paused. His red eyes staring at Ciel.  
"I.."  
He gulped.  
"I want to learn how to fight. I need to be able to protect myself. I can see that now."  
"Alright Ciel."  
The cat demon perked up, looking up at Sebastian surprised.

"Why so surprised luv?"

"I figured that you wouldn't teach me."

"Oh no I'll teach you but I will warn you, I fight as I fuck...Rough"

Ciel blushed deeply and reached up yanking Sebastian down to his knees, smacking their lips together. His tongue shoving into the older demon's mouth. Sebastian gasped, his hands coming up grasping onto Ciel's waist. But the Cat demon pulled away and stood. A smirk on his face.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

With that he sauntered off his tail swinging behind him, leaving Sebastian with a wicked boner.

Ciel was rather looking forward to the training; Sebastian had slipped a note under his door fifteen minutes after Ciel had left him to his problem. All it said was to meet in the dungeon at 6. That was where he was going now. He pushed the dungeon door open.

It was a stone room that was covered in mats on all walls and floor. Various weapons were hanging on the one wall.

Sebastian was in the middle of the room. He had on simple black pants, his wings furled out behind him, and now shirt. Those muscles rippling as the man stretched. It made Ciel's mouth water dangerously.

"Ciel, come in luv."

He did, and pulled his own shirt off and threw a smirk Sebastian's way. The other demon gulped.

"Anyway, I'm going to teach you how to use a Kanata, a Japanese weapon in origin."

"Cut the crap Sebastian. Let's get on with it."

The older demon smiled and threw him a wooden practice sword.

"Well than Ciel, Show me what you have."

Ciel smiled and launched himself into the air hovering for a moment than tucking his legs in and bringing the practice sword down on Sebastian's hard enough to crack the other. But they didn't but e blow did unbalance Sebastian, h took a step back, righted himself. Then swung th sword. This one bring Ciel down to his knees. He looked up, Sebastian was smiling. His face full of joy.

"So beautiful Ciel."

They fought for what seemed like hours. But soon ended with the sweated demon throwing his sword down, launching himself at Sebastian. Wrapping his arms and legs around him and kissing him. The raven grabbed onto him, racking his nails down the pale back. Ciel pulled back, his face flushed, a string of saliva hanging from their lips.

"Sebastian...yess."

"Yes what Ciel?"

He smirked, Ciel smiled.

"I want to marry you. Yes Sebastian. I want to be with you into eternity."

Sebastian choaked and kissed his lover again. Quickly pulling back.

"You need a ring."

Ciel shrugged.

"No you need a ring. What stone do you want?"

"Garnet. Like your eyes."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him again. Ciel gasped against the kiss.

"You had to take your fucking shirt off."

The raven laughed.  
"Speak for your self."


	21. Hehe Here they come to take your throne

Ciel hated shopping, simply just abhorred it. The many times undressing and redressing. It made him slightly sick to his stomach. Of course dressing and redressing in leather was also the biggest problem in the world. He knew by the end of the day that his skin would be chaffed. Byt the end of the day he believes that he tried on the whole entirety of a cow on his body. His skin ached, but he had acquired it. A Sebastian said… the most important outfit that he would ever wear.. next to the wedding suit. Ciel Phantomhive, had alone, Bought his coronation robes. The tight ass things that they were. Sebastian regrettably couldn't come shopping with him feigning that he needed to rule the kingdom and the fact that if he went shopping he would have bought the entire contents in the store. Not that it really mattered, he had enough closets in the palace to accommodate the clothing.

The to be prince had decided to stretch his aching limbs and instead of taking the carriage that Sebastian had ordered him to ride in, he decided to walk. But not before ordering the carriage driver not to arrive before he did. He did not want Sebastian to know that he was walking through the bowls of hell unaccompanied.

Rumors had spread about the younger demon. Spread like wild fire through hell that he was the one who killed the shinigamis. The one who captured Sebastian's slippery heart and held it. Even to the point that supposedly it was he who was ruling hell and Sebastian was in prison somewhere. Not that that was at all true. Sebastian just chose to rule without being seen often. He needed a Prince. That was the law of the land that had held for thousands of years. And the Raven refused to be shown publically until the coronation of Ciel. And would not allow anyone to challenge the cat demon, although parallel to Ciel's request to fight. Sebastian wouldn't allow it. He had nearly lost his lover once that would not happen again. Not in a million years.

As Ciel walked he thought about everything that had happened. His kidnapping, how no one could figure out what had actually happened. How it happened. He knew it bother Sebastian. Hell it bothered him. But his subconscious blamed it completely on Claude. Simply cause he had no other person to blame it on. Even though he knew that it hadn't been Claude. It couldn't have been, he didn't have enough power to rip a hole through two dimensions. What demon did really? Other than Sebastian now. Ciel sighed and kicked a pebble.

Lucifer's words rang through his mind so viciously that he nearly toppled over. There was other people that wanted him and Sebastian dead. People of more power. Though who could have more power than the demons.

"Hehe….. you should know."

Ciel stopped, turning to his right. A white long haired demon was sitting on a barrel. His hair obstructing his eyes, his clothing simply a long tunic with extra long sleeves that covered his hands.

"I should know what? Who are you?"

The man hopped off of the barrel, he was impressively tall, far taller than Ciel. But that didn't bother the smaller demon. If needed he could easily kick the man in the balls if needed.

"My name is not important. But yours is. Such power you have no idea that you have. Such loyalty to a demon that will kill you in the end. Oh yes Ciel Phantomhive there are thing far worse in this world than Claude or Meg. Even the Red queen. War is coming, can't you smell it, can't you hear it. The pounding of drums, keeping the men marching. Can't you hear the click of metal and the shouts of war. Here they come Ciel Phantomhive, here they come to chop off his head, here they come to hang you from his throne."

Ciel looked up at the man tears flowing down his cheeks and promptly brought his pointed toed boot up and kicked the man in the balls. And then ran.

Sebastian was lounging, that was all he could manage at the moment. Is duties taking everything from him. Forcing his skin to go even paler than normal. And his hair to loose his spikes. Everything hanging down around his face. God did that annoy him to no end.

He was just about to dose off when the doors burst open and his lover collapsed onto his tired frame.

"Ciel what's the matter?"

The cat demon was sobbing mumbling something about a creepy old dude, drums ,and soldiers. The raven had no clue what in hell was going on.

"Sebastian….. don't die on me…please, don't leave me."

It was the only coherent thing that the younger demon had said. His voice steady and his body rigid. He raised his head, forcing his red eyes to open and stare up at his lover.

"This is an order Sebastian Michaelis. Don't ever leave me, don't ever die, and don't ever betray me. Do you understand."

Sebastian smiled, he placed Ciel down onto the ground and stood. The demon swept his cape out behind him and fell to one knee. A smile plastered to his face.

"Yes. My. Prince."

Blinding light was something he was accustom too. Something that got old exceedingly quickly. Wearing sunglasses all the time was boring. But Ash was one that rather enjoyed the light. He found it enjoyable to bask in it. To revel in it, and to a point worship it.

He believed that the light was pure and anything that lived outside of the light was evil. Like the demons. They were evil and he was not. He wanted to kill them to slaughter them all. Now for an angel that was rather dangerous thinking. Not that he shared any of his beliefs with his fellow brethren. He would have been shunned. Perhaps even thrown from his seat in heaven. But he thought to himself one day, while looking over the pool of human existence. Would it really be a bad thing to become a Fallen angel. His brother did it…..Why couldn't he. And his brother was younger. He hoped that he was still alive and not turned into a demon. Ash believed the news would break his heart.

Sebastian looked up at his lover, the cat demon smiling and tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Sebastian."

He yanked the demon up by the collar, crushing their lips together, Ciel's tongue forcing its way into Sebastian's mouth roughly. The older demon groaned, his hands weaving their way around Ciel's waist. Salty tears mixed with the wet kiss, Ciel moaned loudly and pushed Sebastian back. His ass resting on Sebastian half hard bulge. He was panting his slender body panting, one hand was resting on Sebastian's chest was shaking.

"Falling apart after one kiss Ciel…I thought you had more Stamina."

"Shut up."

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

Ceil snapped his head up.

"I said shut up."

Sebastian smiled. Reaching his hand up tangling it in Ciel's hair, but that was quickly slapped away. The raven smiled. God he loved this part of Ciel. This wild, controlling, dominating, side of the small demon.

"Or what."

Ciel reached around and squeezed his bulge hard, hard enough to hurt a normal person, Sebastian's hips bucked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"I will punish you."

Sebastian smiled, but didn't open his mouth again.

"Now , your so tense… you need to relax."

Ciel slithered down the long body until his face was resting in front of the leather clad bulge.

"Ciel."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just spoke to me. "

Sebastian clamped down on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, but the very presence of Ciel being at his cock was nearly too much for him. Ciel smiled and kneaded the now rock hard leather. Sebastian's hands scrabbled for something to grab onto. His claws pulling up some of the finish on the tile.

"Sebastian, you sexy fucker."

Ciel snapped his fingers and the raven's pants disappeared. Leaving black silk underwear. Sebastian looked down at Ciel amazed.

"I figured your trick out luv."

Sebastian smiled and was about to say something, but Ciel quickly rectified that by blowing a cool strip of air across the slightly wet spot on the underwear. The raven cracked his skull on the granite, his back arching. Ciel's tongue flicked out tasting the velvet… his partner withering against the cool ground. But soon the demon got tired of the slow monotonous play, he ripped the underwear off and stared for a moment at the hard pinkish red cock in front of his face. And then took it whole. The thick slab of goodness all the way down his throat. Sebastian screamed his hands flying to Ciel's hair yanking it as he gagged on his cock. Ciel loved it… he felt dirty and in control. Power flying through his veins in some sexual conquest. He reached his hand down into his pants and began to stroke himself

They came in tantrum. Ciel felt o the side his body shaking violently. Sebastian sat up…. Wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Thank you Ciel."

But the younger was already asleep.

Tarterus was…..what word could describe the hell that Claude was feeling. Nothing really could….. he was tortured, his body broke then sewn back together again. His emotions played against him, his blood boiled then placed back into his veins. He despised all of demon kind, despised the men who put him here, the irony both men he lusted after at one point throughout his life. But then he came. A light through the endless fire. He offered him away out.

"Claude Faustus. I require your help."

"Why would I help you."

The man in white smiled.

"Because I'm the only person that could make you the king of hell."

That day he bowed in front of an Angel. Swore a contract with him. It was a strange thing to do, but it was done.

"You promise that I will be king…..that I can kill Michaelis."

Ash smiled. Not a happy smile, one that was twisted and mental. One that could be seen on a demon.

"Yes of Course Claude. Now take my hand."


	22. Meeting at the diner at the edge of Hell

**Ok so I updated two stories in one day, yey. So to celebrate my sucess, the first person who is to revew this story will get a free sketch of what ever sceen they want from the story. :) My gift for reveiwing and my small celabration of actually writing two things in one day. !**

There was something about human diner food that Ash enjoyed. The greasiness that every morsel was coated in, or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't gain a pound of weight and all the human suckers next to him were fat as blimps. Yeah that was what he enjoyed. He ordered a ham and cheese omelet with white toast and ketchup on the home fries. He was eating an observing his dinning partner from across the table. The spider demon had a hand under his chin resting his head on it. His eyes slightly closed, but the angel knew that he wasn't asleep. At times a pointer finger would tap upon the linoleum table.

At that moment the Angel would watch the black painted nail tap down, following the nail in its movement. The black fascinated him, everything black fascinated him. There was no black where he was from. The color simply didn't exist. No any colors that were made or darkened by the color black. The angelic realm could be very neon like at times. Claude opened his eyes and watched the angel. Thinking to himself. What would it be like to be a angel? To not have emotions, to just fly around and do god's will hell if there even was a god. Maybe there wasn't…that would make the angels just as lazy as the demons. Going after things for their own gain in the world. Claude smiled briefly. If the was it, the irony would be so great that he would laugh for a year. The arch enemies of the demons were no different than they were. Other than the colors they dressed in.

"You look puzzled."

Claude looked up completely into the purple eyes of the white Angel.

"I am. Why would you seek me out. Especially pull me out of Tarterus. I thought that was impossible to do?"

"For demons it is impossible. The dark swallows you whole because your part of it. It doesn't reject you like it does me."

"Ok that answers one question. Why me?"

Ash smiled.

"Because I knew that you would be the only one who would be willing to help me in my plan."

"Which is?"

The angel leaned forward.

"I want to take over Hell. And rule it."

"So you want to be the demon king."

"NO! No I want to be the puppeteer. I want to appoint a demon in hell that will take orders from me. And rule hell in my way. Get the demons out of the way of the Angel's endeavors."

Claude sat back lacing his fingers together.

"So how do I play into this."

"I want you to be the puppet."

The demon let out a bark of laughter that made a few customers in the diner turn and look at them.

"If you think that I will take orders from you, you got something else coming to you buddy. I take orders from no one."

"You made a contract with me Claude Faustus your mine. No matter if you like it or not."

Claude hissed at the angel and spat a curse at him.

"Oh don't get testy. You made the deal, it was your choice."

The spider demon stared at the angel forcing his disgust at the creature. He despised angels. They were far too bright for his liking, they actually hurt his eyes at times. But he hated Tarterus worse. It was at that moment trading one evil for another.

"Don't you want something to eat?"

Claude shook his head.

"I don't eat human food."

Ash shrugged.

"Shame these are good hash browns."

The demon gagged and pushed the plate back to the angel.

"There is something I don't understand."

Claude ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses quickly.

"Why are you doing this in the first place?"

The angel smiled grimly.

"Because I can no longer watch the demons prate around the earth like they own it. News flash, you don't own the earth. It touches our realm far more than it touches yours. The earth is ours."

He slammed a gloved hand onto the table making the utensils raddle and the plates shake. The demon across him didn't even flinch. The angel brushed a hand through his white hair taking a deep breath.

"Your logic is twisted."

"And what is yours demon. Yours is probably more twisted."

Claude chuckled and picked up his cup of coffee and took a swig. It was the only human thing that he would ever consume. He loved coffee more than he should, but what the hell. He could have one or two vices.

"The world is for us to fight over. That was what was set down by our gods during the first demon war."

"Which you lost."

Claude growled.

"It was a draw and you know it."

Both angel and demon looked at each other for a moment deciding.

"Yes Claude it was a draw. No matter how true that statement is, it doesn't mean that I enjoy it."

"It's a statement, you don't have to enjoy it."

Ashe smiled. He realized how alike the demon and himself actually was. And how smart this demon actually was.

"The treaty of the demon wars stated that the gods would leave the earth to the victor of the earth. Being that we are equally matched in strength there has been no victor yet."

"Yes demon I am aware."

"You do know that if this plan is set into motion that we will be resurrecting the ancient hostilities that were formed in the demon wars."

Ash nibbled at his toast and swallowed deeply, then cleared his throat.

"I am willing to have that happen, so Hell can be under the angel's control. "

"No so it can be put under your control."

Ash stood slamming a hand down onto the table.

"Damn strait demon, under my control. My family has been shunned for hundreds of years because my grandfather and father fell and fought with the demons in the first demon war. It made my mother hand herself. It made me and my brother orphans. I despise the demons, but I despise the angels even more. And when I have control of hell I will attack the angels and punish the ones that ridiculed my family all these years. Then I will find my brother who fell before me."

"Calm your self. SIT."

The angel collapsed back into the booth. His head in his hands. They sat in silence for a couple moments. Only the harsh breathing could be heard through the now empty diner. Everyone ran for the hills after Ash's outburst. Cowardice humans. Claude licked his lips. After this he had to go get a soul to munch on. That would calm his raging, and rumbling stomach.

"Out of curiosity…"

Ash raised his head. His white hair hanging down into his eyes.

"What is your full name?"

"Ash Phantomhive."

Claude choked, his gold eyes widening.

"So your brother is…"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

The demon threw his head back and laughed, oh this is to sweet.

"What, what do you know of him, tell me….I order you to tell me."

Claude smiled and raised his hand, the Faustian mark pulsing slightly.

"Ciel Phantomhive is the Prince of Hell. And lover to Sebastian Michaelis, The king of Hell."

White fire blazed up around Ash, so hot that Claude pulled back, but soon Ash calmed himself, raised his eyes and stared directly at Claude.

"Claude Faustus. Lord Of Hell Archdemon of the Abyss, Tamer of Cerberus. I order you to Kill Sebastian Michaelis."

Claude smiled.


	23. The time that the raven bottomed

Sebastian sat bolt upright in bed, sweat covering his body. His hair was matted to his skull, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He rubbed his eyes with his wrist trying to wipe the memory of the dream from his mind. Though it didn't work. The pulsing white angel was still there in his mind. Laughing ordering him to gallows. His throne broken in half blood dripping off of the seat to a broken body of Ciel that was lying dead on the floor. He felt sick, his body began to shiver.

"Seb…."

He looked over at Ciel, the cat demon rubbed his blue eyes his ears twitching.

"What's the matter Seb."

The raven smiled and reached a hand to Ciel but pulled back. Confusion passed over Ciel's face, his lips pursuing.

"Sebastian."

"It was just a dream Ciel. Nothing more than a dream."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the shivering older demon purring slightly.

"Can I pet your wings."

Sebastian looked down at his lover.

"What a random request luv."

The cat blushed. Twining a lock of Sebastian's hair through his fingers.

"I….I like to make you feel good. It makes me happy."

Sebastian smiled and rolled onto his stomach, he couldn't deny his lover anything. God he was such a sap. Small hands were placed down onto the silky wings, he groaned deeply weaving his hands underneath one of the many plush pillows on the bed. Ciel smiled and pressed on the base of the wings first, his thumbs working the tense muscles that resided there. The small whimpers and groans coming from his lover made him continue down onto the actual bone of the wing.

The raven bit his lips trying to contain the moans that he knew were going to slip from his lips if he didn't. God it felt so fucking good when Ciel touched him. It ignited fire through his veins, those wings were such things of pleasure for him, but nobody had ever figured out how to glean the pleasure from the feathers. Except Ciel. Oh wonderful Ciel, who caught Sebastian and would never let him go. His cat demon was now sitting on his back, he had one wing stretched out to the maximum rubbing up and down on the bone sending crackling lightning through Sebastian's body. Ciel's hands dropped down to the feathers themselves, Sebastian couldn't suppress the moan, his body bucking slightly.

The cat yanked on the feathers slightly. Then ran his hands through them gently soothing whatever pain the yank might have caused. He continued that treatment until Sebastian cried out, Ciel's hands felt to the bare back pressing hard into it.

"Ciel….wait….I."

Sebastian looked back at his lover, his face red his eyes dilated. He was panting.

"Please I need….."

Ciel cocked his head, confused slightly, but not too much, he rather enjoyed sitting on Sebastian.

"What do you need Sebastian?"

Sebastian finally knew how it felt to beg for something, god he wanted Ciel so bad that his hurt. He didn't know that his wings were so pleasurable.

"Ciel…."

"Yes."

Ciel bumped the base of his wings, Sebastian gasped.

"Fuck me."

Claude was not happy. No not in the slightest. That damn angel would be the death of him he knew it. But what the hell did he care, he believed that he was already dead. He felt dead. He made a deal with an angel, a rather sadistic angel. But for some reason the bastard angel's company was rather enjoyable. They thought a like. Which was saying something.

After they had left the diner the two of them had drove to Soctland. There was a portal there that would let Claude back into hell. Before they left the demon had bought enough liquor to kill a human and was slowly working his way through the stash. That was the other thing he loved about humans, he loved their liquor. The angel on the other hand had never had a drink in his long life and was entirely curoious about it.

"So what is that?"

The angel pointed a pale finger at the Jack Daniel's boodle. The demon sighed and tapped a finger on the steering wheel.

"That is whiskey, rather potent and it burns going down. And it still doesn't make me drunk at all."

He snarled and threw it out of the window. Having the bottle shatter onto the ground. Ash wimpered . The demon smiled and plucked a bottle of strawberry vodka out from behind the seat.

"So what is that now."

"Vodka, flavored with strawberries."

"Ahh."

Claude dug his claw into the cork and efficiently popped the boodle open. The smell of strawberry floated through the car. Ash's mouth watered slightly at the smell. Claude smiled broadly and shoved the bottle into the angel's hands. The white haired man sniffed it casually then took a sip. His eyes widened and began to guzzled the liquor down his throat. The demon smirked and pressed the gas pedal down farther.

He felt like hell was following him, calling him back into that dark void that was Tarterus. He had heard stories of how if people climbed from the void that they would always dream of it, always be attached to it. That was what he was feeling. That itches on the back of his neck the one that pulled him back. Like a collar around his neck. The Faustian mark pulsed on his hand. He looked over at the angel and chuckled. The white vision was passed out against the window. Damn angel couldn't hold his vodka. He pulled the bottle from the sleeping angel and downed the rest of it. Wishing silently that he had the ability to become drunk like the rest of the human population.

.,,,,,,,

"You want me to do what?"

Ciel was still on Sebastian's back. His body frozen refusing to move even if Ciel tried to move he knew that his body would not respond. Sebastian groaned, his hands clenching and unclenching the sheets.

"Fuck me."

"Sebastian… I can't."

The older demon looked around, glaring at his lover.

"Fuck me Ciel"

A shiver flew through the cat demon's body. He quickly dismounted Sebastian ripping his shirt off in the prosses. Letting the cool air swirl around the blue haired demon.

"Are you sure Sebastian. I might hurt you."

"Do it, god damn it Ciel please."

Ciel ran his hand down the creamy ass, the man whimpered sticking his ass up into the air. Ciel stuck three fingers into his mouth sucking on them with a fervor. Sebastian was watching him, his own tongue lullying out licking his lips. Ciel smiled around his lips and ran his hand down his chest, cupping the bulge in his pants, groaning around his fingers.

"Ciel fuck…. Please. Stop teasing me."

He withdrew the fingers from his mouth, slurping the saliva that was hanging form his lips. The older demon smiled, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"I won't hurt you luv. I have to prepare you."

Sebastian groaned as the first finger was pushed into the tight ass. He loved that pain, that searing pain that glorious pain that tingled up through his entire body. He groaned and clutched the sheets.

"Am I hurting you?"

Sebastian shook his head, not trusting his voice to actually work. Ciel began to pump his fingers slowly , the pain magnifying pulsing ferly through his body. It was making Sebastian hurt now. Ciel realized that and pumped his fingers hard hitting the spot that made the older man see stars. The raven arched his back, crying Ciel's name loudly into the night. The younger demon was rather starting to enjoy being the dominate one. He liked to see Sebastian underneath him wither in absolute pleasure and bliss.

"Fuck me Ciel"

The young demon sighed and pulled the fingers from his lover's ass. The older demon whimpered form the loss of the glorious fingers. But the promise of a cock in his ass was so glorious that his body began to shiver from apprehension.

Ciel on the other hand was rather nervous about fucking his lover. He was a virgin in this experience. Granted he had been fucked by Sebastian before but never had he ever been the one on the top.

"Ciel…You'll be fine."

Those glorious words that spurred The cat demon to shove his cock into that creamy ass. The moans and groans from Sebastian as Ciel fucked him into oblivion. They came together into oblivion. Falling asleep together there arms wrapped around the other.


	24. The Death of Sebastian

The air was cool in Scotland. Well that was how it always was in Scotland. Claude exited the car and stretched. He looked over at the angel and sighed deeply. He would admit that he was going to miss the bugger . He was rather sexy for an angel. But he couldn't think on that at that very moment. He had to draw the entrance to hell. He was about done with the pentagram when Ash awoke.

"hmm where are we?"

"Were here, come on get your sorry ass out of the car and help me."

The angel stood and promptly collapsed onto the ground. The demon sighed again and ran over, clutching the back of the white suit and haled him to his feet.

"We don't have time for you to have a hang over. I need your help now. "

The angel whimpered and closed his eyes again, letting his body go limp. Claude just let go of him.

"Ouch, you bastard."

"Get your lazy ass off of the ground and help me I need your blood"

The angel sobered rather quickly with the mention of blood. He stood quickly and brushed his white clothing off, even though the clothing was already stained with a bit of whiskey.

"Fine, when you are finally gone I can finally get some rest then. "

"Hmm, don't count on it."

The angel's face fell, but he didn't say a word. He ran a hand across his damp face and walked tworad the demon.

` "Where do you need my blood?"

Claude smiled and pointed to the middle of the pentagram.

"Right."

The angel stepped onto the pentagram and it ignited, began to pulse wildly with the angel's magic. Ash brought his hand up and sliced his nail across his wrist and watched as the blood dropped. The golden blood of an angel that was being offered to hell as sacrifice. He squeezed his hand forcing the blood to drop onto the ground in a slightly steady stream.

The ground began to shake, the pentagram began to glow gold, as if it was being filled up with the blood. Feeding hell its self.

Claude smiled and came up behind the angel and gently grasped onto the shaking wrist placing his pale fingers over the stream.

"That is enough"

Ash looked back at him, his eyes slightly clouded.

" Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The angel smiled shakily, then the demon threw him out of the pentagram. He stumbled and fell down onto his bum.

"Claude…"

"Yes Ash"

The demon's tough flicked out and licked the gold blood from his fingers and tried almost in vein not to gasp at its taste.

"That is gross."

Claude smiled and waved, then snapped his fingers . The Pentagram glowed bight gold and the demon was gone. And all was silent.

The clothing was tight, that was what it had to be. Leather was not something that could be readily moved in. Well, only if you were Sebastian. But Ciel still hadn't mastered walking gracefully in leather, especially when you had a cape to go along with it, a very very long cape.

It was a special day in Hell, not one that actually happened a lot, but a special day none the less. It was the coronation of the new prince of Hell. The prince that was on everyone's mind, the prince that was a fallen angel and that tamed Sebastian Michaelis. Today was the coronation of Ciel Phantomhive.

And the young prince to be was about to puke.

"Ciel you have to calm yourself, this is really not that big of a deal."

Sebastian was gripping his shoulder, his purple robes falling slightly off of his shoulders.

"Sebastian, are you kidding me, I'm going in front of the whole demon population. And I have to walk in this ridiculous get up"

The young demon waved a hand down at his white leather clothing. He hadn't even put the cape on yet and he couldn't move. Sebastian smiled deeply and pressed a cool hand to the pale cheek of his lover.

" It is traditional, I wore one and the prince before me wore one that was exactly the same. Hell isn't traditional, but some things still remain. This is traditional and the tradition has to be abided by. There is no other way around it my love."

Ciel sighed and clung to the bed post as Sebastian tightened the straps on the back of the jacket. The young demon groaned slightly, then moaned. Sebastian cocked an eye at his luv. Was his lover a true masochist? The old demon racked his hand down his lover's back his fingers clawing at the strained back. Ciel groaned loudly.

"Ciel."

He looed back him, his blue eyes clouded with a slight lust. Those made Sebastian want to rip those clothing off of him and take him. But he restrained himself, those black ears ticking slightly and tail twitching. It was one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen. He turned away and groaned slightly pulling at the collar of clothing.

Ciel saw the action and chuckled.

"Do you want me that much?'

Sebastian turned back at the sound. He hovered over him for a moment then growling deeply.

"You have no idea how hard I am going to fuck you later."

Ciel smiled broadly.

"Oh yes I am completely aware of that fact."

Sebastian groaned and pulled away.

"You know what to do."

Ciel nodded.

"Good, I will meet you at the throne."

Claude fell for an unknown amount of time. It was boring and tedious, the amount of magic that was flowing through his veins made him sick. It was not something that happened everyday, but it was a fitting day to arrive back in hell. A fitting day indeed. The coronation of his old wanting, yes this was a great day to return to hell.

It was cool outside the throne room, no demon was there, only Ciel. It was terrible, a terrible silence that resided within the waiting room. A trumpet would announce him, announce a change that would take him into a new era of his life. He looked down at his black fingernails. For once he wanted to remember, remember what had came before this life of luxury. He had thought long and hard on the time before this one, but no memories came.

The trumpet came, his head shot up and after giving a hard yank on his jacket he pushed the doors open to the waiting hall. He felt like a prized pig, the people watching him and leering at him. He pressed his hands to the sides, his eyes a head focusing on the King of Hell. Sebastian smiled at him a great broad smile . It made the demons around seem nonexistent. For moment they were. Ciel reached the end of the aisle. He fell to his knees looking at the ground.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Former Fallen Angel, Cat Demon, do you accept the title of Prince Of Hell?"

Ciel raised his head to his king.

"I accept the title and will defend it proudly till I am no longer able to do so."

Sebastian smiled and drew his glowing demon sword and held it out before Ciel.

"Seal the contract."

Ciel raised his hand, and gripped the sword blade, his black blood feeding and sealing his fate to the future. The raven pulled the sword away and raised it for every demon to see.

"Demons of the Dark depth of Hell. Welcome your New Prince, Ciel Phantomhive."

The Prince stood and turned. For a single moment in time everything was calm, everything moving in slow motion. Then darkness fell.

Screams echoed through the room, black blood squirting everywhere, soaking Ciel and Sebastian with it's filth. They clung to each other, the screams echoing in their ears. The lights flared on, the mangled and twisted bodies of the audience littered the floor. Ciel choked and promptly emptied his stomach, falling to his knees and wracking with dry heaves. Sebastian stood paralyzed, his eyes silted. Words were smeared across the ground in front of the two demons.

Here I come to steal your throne; Here I come to hang you from it.

Welcome to Tarterus Sebastian.

Ciel Stood, his face stoic, he looked up at Sebastian.

"What shall we do Sebastian?"

The raven was shaking.

"Ciel."

"Yes Sebastian."

"Save me"

The demon fell, blood began to soak his purple robes. Ciel collapsed trying to staunch the bleeding . His tears running down his blood stained face.

"Sebastian no Sebastian, please."

But it was no use, the King of Hell was dead. Ciel raised his head and screamed, the windows shattered around him, glass raining down onto he shattered bodies. He looked down at his lover and closed the red eyes that he loved so much. Then he stood and picked up the demon sword that had caused all this destruction. He looked at the bloodied blade and smiled.

"Lyzs ef Hyopy Koln Ofryd, Rest in Peace Dark Angel. I swear to you Sebastian. I'll kill him."

His bloodied hands reached down and grabbed the fallen crown and placed it on his head. He bowed and fell to his knees and clutched onto his lover and began to sob.

A Grey haired man was watching from the door way, his bangs covering his eyes. He smiled.

"Come come Phantomhive, you can bring him back from the dead. Kill the angel then we shall see. Oh here he comes to take your throne…. Oh but Ash you will have to fight your brother to get it. Hehe, this is going to be fun"


	25. The memories of life once lost

It had been a week since Sebastian died, and Ciel had become king. Sebastian had been buried as par to Ciel's instructions. In the crypt of his father and his mother. Ciel watched the burial procession run in front of the palace, but nothing could make him go out and say words to the crying people of Hell. Just a few words would ruin the small king already. A few small words would be enough to make the people to rebel against him. Also, he couldn't see his lover in the casket.

He awoke to a cold bed that morning, the first time that that had ever happen to him. He began to sob but he ceased it abruptly. He had hell to rule, he couldn't be in this bed all day sobbing his eyes out.

He dressed in black that day, one promise he had made to himself was that for evermore he would wear black. But with collar of red and a disk that contained a single feather from Sebastian's wings. His fingers trembled as he tied the collar around his neck, pulling it taught, coughing slightly.

His reflection, oh what a dire reflection it was. His pale face, dark blue eyes staring back at him, the contract mark gone. He sighed slightly. Pale fingers grasped onto Sebastian's coat and lifted it. Something dropped onto the floor. A small black velvet box. Ciel stooped an clutched at it, hands shaking as he opened it. A cloaked sob tore its self from his lips, a garnet ring rested in the box. His engagement ring. The floor creak in protest as he collapsed onto it. His body curled in on its self as he sobbed clutching onto the box.

Grell began to knock on the door. Ciel told him to go away, but the red head pushed himself inside and ran to him, clutching onto the cat demon trying to sooth what ever pain he could. Ciel shoved him off and stood his body shaking, tears beginning to dry on his cheeks .

"Grell~sama. Call the elders, we have business to discus."

Grell nodded solemnly nodded, bowed and exited the room. The king left alone to his own thoughts.

The elders were quite all dressed in black from the funeral. They were gathered in the throne room, chairs had been brought out for them, but few sat. Ciel came out and they all bowed, he waved a hand at them.

"There is no need for that now."

HE sat down upon the throne, Sebastian throne. He bit his lip to keep from crying.

One of the elders stood and bowed to him,

"Speak."

"My Lord, what will become of the kingdom now that the king is dead."

Ciel stood, his hand gripping onto the demon sword at his belt.

"The king is not dead, he stands before you. I wear the crown I am the king of Hell, if you would like to challenge me than go right ahead. But I would rather not dirty the floor with anymore blood. It truly is a mess to clean up."

The elder sat down his face pale.

"Does anyone else her in this assembly believe that I am not fit to rule. Does anyone else believe that I was the mere whore of Sebastian that I have no brain in my actual body competent enough to rule on this throne as the king of hell?"

The room was dead silent. Ciel smiled and sat back down in his throne.

"Good, now. Where is Claude Faustus?"

A murmured gasp of outrage swept through the court room. Many stunned by the mere mention of that name. Ciel simple sat there, his hands folded in front of his lips waiting for them to calm down. When they did he stood.

"No I am not a fool, not by far. I might not be a natural born demon, but I do know the loyalty that exists between demons. I've seen it. And I will ask again, and this time I EXPECT and answer. Where is Claude Faustus."

The room was sigh lent. Ciel sighed.

"I know where he is."

The room gasped. Ciel moved forward, and stopped in front of the man that had stated. A man with grey hair that covered his eyes, and a long black robe that covered his hands.

"Then where….I know you."

"Hehe, I should hope so. "

Ciel placed a hand to his for head. Where did he know that man from?

"Oh do you not remember? Your life before this one?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Get out all of you."

The elders ran from the room the man remained.

"Tell me….. who was I?"

He began to laugh , grey hair flying every where.

"Oh the great irony of all this. Oh so good I just want to feast on it."

Ciel shivered slightly, and drew the demon sword. His muscles screaming in protest as he did so, the sword was far to heavy for him but it was now his to wield.

"Oh put that damn thing down, your not going to get far with it anyway."

The king huffed and sheathed it again.

"At least…. What is your name?"

The man bowed, sweeping the wonky top hat from his head,

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Undertaker."

"Undertaker? Strange name."

"Oh it is not a name, it is a title. For if I told you my name, well the consequences of knowing my name would be rather dire."

Ciel blinked for a moment.

"Where is he?"

The man laughed slightly.

"Did you really think that I would just tell you that, without a price. Come now don't be so foolish."

"What is your price?"

Undertaker leered at him.

"I want that."

He pointed to the disk around Ciel's neck. Ciel's pale hand flew to it.

"I won't give it to you. It's the last thing I have of him."

"Lets make a deal"

"No."

"Now now hear me out. You give me the feather, and I will not only tell you where Claude is I will help you kill him. Because you need a special sword to kill a demon that is contracted to an angel."

"He's what?"

"He's contracted to an angel, that was how he could kill all of the demons a week ago. He has a angel sword the only sword that can kill him is an angel sword now. "

" So, How…."

"Your lover was a fallen angel, a long time ago. He fell because he fell in love with a natural born demon. Claude Faustus."

Ciel gasped clutching his mouth.

"He followed the demon into the depths of hell and then Claude began to abuse him. He fought and ran, his anger at what he was mad him mad, he rose through the ranks because he was power full and his anger drove him to fight. He wanted revenge, and becoming king was one way to do it. He could shove Claude into he depths of Tarterus. "

"Then….did he actually love me?"

"Oh no he loved you, he was cruel until you came. He loved you to the grave. He wanted to marry you for hell's sake, he turned down or killed every suitor that ever came to his throne room. Do you want to finish what your lover started? Or will you morn for the rest of eternity?"

"What about the angel?"

"What about the angel."

"Can I kill him?"

The undertaker smiled.

"You're a blood thirsty little buggar aren't you."

"Can I kill the Angel answer the question?"

"Yes you can kill the angel. But save the blood. The blood of an angel can do some miraculous things."

"What kind of things?"

He smiled and leaned forward to the king.

"Hehe, the blood of an angel can bring people back from the dead"


	26. The burning of Hell

**I am so sorry that this took as long as it did. I have been terrably busy applying to colleges and such that I have had no time for sleep let alone fanfic writign so I apoligize and I promise that you will never have to wait that long for another chapter ever again**

Ciel stumbled back,

"What did you just say?"

The undertaker smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I said that Angel blood can bring people back from the dead."

"Then what is the feather for?"

"I can't show all my cards to you."

The king sighed and turned away.

"How can I bring him back?"

A pale hand wavered up to the disk around his neck.

"You can give me the disk for one. "

Ciel turned fire flaring around the young demon, causing the other man to back up suddenly.

"Tell me why, stop fucking with me and tell me."

The man smiled and laced his hands together, white teeth shining in the dark .

"I can bring your lover back, but I can't do that without a piece of him and the blood of an angel. It is just not possible another way."

He sighed and ripped the disk from his neck.

"If you can bring Sebastian back this is a small price to pay for it."

Undertaker rushed up to him and grabbed the disk bringing it in front of his face.

"Perfect."

"Well now that you have the disk….GAURDS"

They rushed out of the nooks and crannies, rushing to the small king.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Throw him in the dungeon."

The grey haired man smirked and bowed to the king

"Your too smart for your own good Phantomhive"

The guards took him away, there was nothing that he wanted more to be nice to the man that had just giving him hope again. But he was taking no chances with anything anymore. Especially having the one man who knew how to bring Sebastian back to run away. He stared around the empty throne room for a moment. Thinking that only two days ago he had come out of there room, yawned and told Sebastian that he had a head ach. Everything seemed simple in the past. Simple or foolish, he asked himself. Red eyes wondered to the throne.

"Foolish."

They should had seen this coming. His hand flew to his forehead. The headache was back again. A deep throbbing pain that radiated through the entirety of his skull, making him feel even sicker than what he already felt .

"Ciel?"

He turned, Ron stood in a black loose robe behind him.

"Yes what is it?"

"There is a problem?"

"Another one?"

"Hell's on fire."

The king laughed.  
"My friend Hell is always on fire."

"No… it's… just look outside."

He did, and there were no words for what he saw. White fire spread through the town, The flames licking high above the buildings. There was no sign of what started the fire but is was for sure not demonic in nature. There is no flame in Hell that is white. Such a pure color does not exist in the void. Only when things were imported from the surface was when there was white to be had in hell.

Ciel turned back to Ron his face drawn into a smile.

"The war begins here."

"Your city is burning and you look like you are happy about it."

He laughed and clapped a hand down on Ron's shoulder.

"Damn straight"

The blonde looked frightened for a moment.

"What are you?'

"I'm Ciel Fucking Phantomhive baby. "

The king leaned over, planting a small peck of a kiss on Ron's lips then ran off. Laughing all the way down the hall. The young demon stood there, staring after the king of hell who he could only describe as giddy at that moment.

"What the fuck?"

Claude was having the time of his very long life. There was something about this angel fire that he adored. It probably was the color. The purity of white. It was a present that Ash had giving him when he flew through the portal. A small vial of Angel fire that both of them knew would spread through hell like wild fire, eating the corruption of the land up and purifying it.

At that moment the spider demon was standing on top of a hill far away from the wreckage that was hell at that moment. He thought to himself that he should probably feel some remorse for what he is doing after all this had been his home. But there was not compassion in his soul he couldn't force himself to have any either. He was heartless.

"I figured that I would find you here. Tarterus pulling you back into it's stomach."

He turned. Black robe billowed out behind Ciel, his noble yet small figure cutting a line across the sky. At that moment, Claude was truly afraid.

"I'm not here to kill you, not that I wouldn't want to. Because at this moment there would be no more gratification for me to just rip your still beating heart from your chest. But you are not the one I am after. "

They stared at each other for a moment, each plotting how to advent ally kill the other in the most painful way possible. It was Claude who broke the silence.

"So, Ciel. How are you?"

The only reply to that question was a mere narrowing for the eyes.

"I am not in the mood for your bullshit, I need to know who you are working for?"

The spider demon laughed.

"Are you really that stupid? I mean really. The Angel fire didn't give it away?"

"I get that it is an angel that your contracted to, But what angel is that."

The demon laughed again.

"Oh Ciel. This is why I loved you, that time that seemed so long ago. You are so blissfully innocent. You can't see a thing that is in front of your face. Ciel dear Ciel Phantomhive. The angel that you are going to go up against is your very own brother from your life before this one. You were an angel Ciel, no not just an angel, You were a Seraphim."


	27. Did you know there were stars?

**I was shaking writing this... my god... enjoy**

He couldn't feel his body felt weightless. Like nothing existed. Except those words. You. Were. A. Seraphim. Those words rattled through his mind, like nails rattle through a tin jar. He stared at the man that he hated, at the man that killed the one person that he had loved, the only person that he had ever loved.

"Fuck you."

Claude looked taken back.

"Excuse me."

"oh did you not here me. I said Fuck you. Fuck you, fuck the angel, fuck hell, fuck everything. I'm done."

The young king turned around and stared into the pit, the bottomless pit that was Tarterus. He wanted to die. To just leave the pain of this world behind and fall. To feel the air rush around his face as he fell. He pulled his face away, no matter how much he wanted to die he wouldn't, he had to do what Sebastian would want him to do in this situation. Claude was staring at him, the golden eyes roaming over the small body.

"Do you forfeit the game than"

He snarled.

"Never. I will not stop until I have your head on a spit. DO you hear me?"

The older demon chuckled an bowed.

"Yes my Lord."

He laughed and promptly disappeared.

The walk back to the palace was a lonely one. Not one demon stopped to talk to Ciel. They only gave him that slightly sorry but not knowing what to do look as he past by. His cape dragging through the dirt the white velvet dirtied if you looked at it let alone dragged it through the dirt. The palace looked like a fortress that Ciel didn't want to enter again, it was slowly becoming a prison the more he lived there without Sebastian.

He pushed the doors open and Grell was pacing in front of his throne, the red hair in a long braid down his back, he was starting to wear his hair like that recently, probably cause it was getting too long to have it not styled. His hands were being wrung in front of him, a mumbled sentence under his breath. His eyes shifted as the door opened.

"Where have you been Ciel?"

The young demon looked away, that crown on his head feeling like it was pressing down hard on his head. His pale hands reached up and grasped the black crown and pitched it against the wall like a Frisbee. The crown shattered like it was glass and not metal. Grell gasped and ran over to the pieces bending down.

"Don't touch it. I need you to call the royal jeweler. I need a different crown. I can no longer wear that."

Grell stared up at him, his green eyes wide but then stood, bowed and walked form the room. Ciel sighed and walked sitting down on the uncomfortable throne. He threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling and realizing that the ceiling had stars painted into the black obsidian. It was absolutely beautiful. He smiled slightly, his eyes slipping closed.

"Did you know Sebastian that you have stars on the ceiling?"

The king smiled, bringing his hand up to the cover the once contract marked eye .

"I never knew… I thought I did… I thought I saw the stars. Hmmph…. I thought I saw them in your eyes once."

His voice echoed off of the walls the shear emptiness that was the palace. He was lonely.

"Though… that feels like a eternity ago."

He bit his lip swallowing his sadness, pushing it down deep within that black part of himself.

"I'm not going to say… what everyone says when someone dies… like I miss you and wish you were here. Because I know that you know all those things already. What I will say to you Sebastian is that… I need you back. I need you by my side again. I am nothing… Please."

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He swallowed thickly.

"I… I can't exist in darkness Sebastian… I need the stars to guide me…. Please I beg you.. where ever you are… come back to me."

And silence Fell.

Crowds gathered to great the king. To hear him speak for the first time to the crowds of hell. Everyone gathered underneath the balcony where King Phantomhive would come out and address them, as the proper king of hell for the first time.

Ciel felt like a stuffed turkey being prepare for slaughter. He was clothed in white velvet, with heavy gold embroidery at the sleeves and collar. The black demon sword was clipped at his waist, his knew ice looking crown with red rubies, sat upon his head. Grell was clipping on the rather heavy cape.

"Enough Grell. I have to make a speech now."

The former reaper stepped back,.

"Ciel?"

"Yes."

"Be careful."

His blue eyes turned onto Grell.

"I don't care anymore,"

He went to open his mouth then shut it quickly with a snap of his shark teeth. He walked to the door, took a deep breath then pushed them open. The people of hell did not cheer…. They did not make a sound.

" I don't know what to say to make this time in hell belter. No words could express the sadness and pain that has coursed through the nation at this time. But I will apologize to you. That I have neglected the very position that I have inherited. My sadness has consumed me, and I have fought back. The murder of our former king and everyone who was in the castle that fateful night will not go unpunished. My fellow demons I have a task of you. Find the man who did this… raped hell of there king of there security, of it's king's compassion. Find Claude Faustus and bring him tonight. Because my dear friends, my allies, my comrades. Tonight

We

Are

At

War."

The demons broke out in a loud whoop there blood lust consuming them in the desire to kill. To kill the very man who they at one time knew and maybe even respected. Ciel turned back to the palace, then looked over his shoulder a white form was standing on one of the spirals that topped one of the many buildings. A form with wings. Ciel smiled, brought his hand up and promptly flipped the angel the bird.


	28. The day the angel fire burned

**Sorry it took so long again school is really kickign my ass, but I love this story and it is my baby so I have to put some effort into updating it. **

Ciel stomped back into his bed room, ripping the cape from his back. Ron came running towards him.

"That's silk oh good lord."

"Get me out of this turkey suit. I need my armor."

Ron's hands stopped on eh buttons.

"Why?"

The kings face brightened.

"Because I'm going hunting for a fat bird to cook up for tonight's dinner." '

The blonde shivered and got his king out of the heavy fabric and brought him lighter clothing.

"I'll have it arranged Ciel."

"Good, also have undertaker be brought up from the dungeons I need to have a word with him."

The young demon bowed and quickly exited the room. Ciel stared out the window, at the azure skies of hell. He wondered if the former kings looked up at the skies and wondered whether they would make it through the next few days. He wondered if the they ever looked up at that sky and felt the agony that he was feeling at that moment. He wanted Sebastian back, that was the only thing that he cared about. Hell could disappear, as long as he had Sebastian by his side when it did.

He turned away and looked at the mirror, his face pale and slightly gaunt. His body skinny to the point that he didn't fit his clothes any longer, they were all too big for him. He didn't look like himself. The hollow shell of his body, he was nothing without Sebastian. He knew that.

Ron hurried down the hall dropping some pieces of Ciel's armor, having to go back and pick up the silver. He bolted into his king's room and dropped the armor onto the floor with a slightly loud bang that made Ciel glare at him.

"Really?"

"Sorry."

Ciel smiled and swooped over to his friend and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving the former reaper a hug.

"Thank you…. For everything."

Ron choked. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, and held him. Perhaps this would be the last time he was going to see his master. The younger demon pulled back and whipped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Um…. There is a vault in the demon bank that I have set up under your name for both Grell and you. If I am not to return…"

"Don't talk like that."

He glared at the blonde then cleared his throat.

"If I am not to return I want you to take that money and go to the surface and make a home for yourselves. Do you understand?"

"But that isn't…"

"Do you understand Ron?"

There was no room for argument in Ciel's voice. His blue eyes staring ice into the blonde demon.

"Yes I understand."

He sighed and slipped the chain mail onto his slender shoulders.

"Has undertaker been brought up to me."

Ron nodded.

"Good. Bring him in."

Ron bowed and closed the door behind him. Ciel turned and once again stared out the window, his reflection on the glass looking nothing like him, the chain mail making his face look gaunt and thin. He looked like an evil person who was about to take over the world. He smirked, oh the irony. Hell was on fire now…. Well more than it normally was. He could see white fire flare upa t places that it shouldn't, the blue fire of the demons flaring to counter the white fire. They were fighting a battle that was his and his alone. It made him sick.

The door behind him opened and undertaker was thrown in.

"Hehe how are you my Lord. "

The king glared at him

"How do you think?"

The undertaker cocked his head at the bluenette.

"I would say rather shitty"

The king smirked.

"Adequate deduction."

Undertaker laughed and looked out the window.

"You know Phantomhive. I've never seen hell like this. All of them riled up and ready to fight for the revenge if once person."

Ciel frowned.

"So this is not normal?"

"Not at all. You have to be something special then eh Phantomhive?"

"I must be."

It wasn't a question merely a statement. One that Ciel himself didn't believe.

"How do I kill the angel."

Undertaker's eyes glowed slightly in the dim lit room the green making them seem like a cat's.

"Have you ever killed a bird before My Lord."

Pale fingers lifted Ciel' s breastplate to his chest and pulled the straps tight nearly ripping him from his feet.

"Do you mean an angel, or an actual bird."

"An actual bird."

"Never."

Undertaker hummed and latched the straps of the metal sleeves to Ciel's arms.

"Well first you render them so they can't fly and then butcher them."

He pulled back his grey hair hanging down past his shoulders.

"Very well."

Ciel picked up Sebastian's demon sword and latched it onto his armor.

"Hmm… pretty sword."

Ciel stared at him.

"It was Sebastian's."

"I know."

"Do you now? How would you know that?"

"He knighted me with it."

The king paused.

"Knighted you?"

The man slipped down onto Ciel's bed, folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm a knight of the realm, well…. At least I was when the knights were actually still formed."

Ciel stared at him and then moved forward.

"What do you mean?"

"The knights were a secret order of fighters that existed when the king before madam red ruled. They were used as assassins mostly, but we were the best that there was. I'm the last one. They were all slaughtered when the red queen took over."

"Why?"

"Because we got too rich and powerful, they thought that we were going to over through the monarchy which was entirely not true, but… whatever."

The man laughed then stood, placing his both hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Be swift, because the longer the angel is in within hell the harder it will be to kill him."

"Because of the impurity that hell causes in the angels mind."

"Exactly."


	29. THe fire that burned the demon

Ash had never been one to ever think that he would ever accomplish his goals in life. His parents told him that he would never amount to anything. He was proving them wrong, he would. He was sitting on the top of one of the temples of the fallen angel Lucifer. He watched the fires rage across hell.

"I've done what you've said."

He turned the white strands of his hair falling in his face.

"Very good Claude. Come sit by me."

The demon hesitated then sat down next to the demon, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Did you have any problems?"

"No, the demons didn't even know what hit them, the fire grenades worked brilliantly."

The angel smirked and played with a strand of his hair, noticing a few black strands that were beginning to show in it. He had known an old trick that had come from the demon wars. A way to cause wide spread destruction were the Fire grenades. They were forged with silver magic and the angel fire that each angel had. The angel fire was highly contagious, it would spread even though the air. It was one of the weapons that Ash favorite.

"Of course they did, was there any doubt in that."

The demon looked way.

"I am not familiar with the magic of the angels. I didn't know whether is would work or not."

"You have to trust me."

Claude snorted loudly.

"Like I would trust you."

The angel almost looked hurt for a moment. Like he actually wanted the demon to trust him. Even though it was almost genetically impossible for the angel and the demon to actually trust each other.

"Did you see Ciel? How is he?"

The demon grinned and turned back to Ash.

"Oh yes, he really pissed off. He's going to kill you, you know. He knows what you were to him and he is going to kill you any way."

He sighed.

"I was afraid of that. He really doesn't remember me?"

"No Sebastian would have taken care of that, he would have whipped his memories when he changed him."

Ash felt like he was alone for the first time in his life, he missed his sarcastic little brother more then he should. He had grown up being told that there was a very good chance that any of his brothers might fall and be turned, but he never would have thought that Ciel would have been the one who fell.

"Claude. You will leave Ciel to me, do you understand. "

The demon nodded.

"Good. Now I am going to go visit my brother Stay in the shadows."

The angel stood whipping his hands on his pants and stretching his wings out. He swooped up into the air, flying towards the palace. As he flew he reveled in the work that he accomplished in such a short time. The flames of the angel fire leaving destruction in it's wake. He let out a slightly sadistic laugh, covering his mouth quickly wondering to himself where did that come from.

He had no clue where Ciel's room was , he figured he would just land on a random balcony and see who he got. He landed on the highest one, and snuck into the rather luscious room.

"Hello?"

"Who's there?"

Ash turned and gasped.

Ciel was in bright silver armor, his crown sitting lopsided on his head. His pale hands gripping a shaking demon sword. The same sword that Ash knew Sebastian once wielded. It was strange he recognized his brother but didn't at all. It was like becoming a demon made his brother darker.

""Hmm.. bout time you showed up."

"Ciel.. brother."

"You are not my brother, you are my enemy and I will cut you down."

The king snarled.

"But… we grew up together, do you not remember."

"I don't care, you killed my lover and you burned down my city. You will die for it. "

Ciel lunged toward the angel, he side stepped gracefully. He had his chance to hit Ciel on the back of the neck, hitting that never that would have brought Ciel to his knees. And the angel thought about it, he really did think about hitting his brother, but he just couldn't at least not now.

"I don't remember anything before Sebastian. Your lying to I never grew up with someone as cold as you."

The angel sighed deeply pressing himself against the farther wall, trying to keep away for the sword that one slice would kill him.

"You grew up with me, you were the youngest of 6 family members, I helped you through everything. I don't know why you fell… I still have yet to figured that out. "

The angel sighed. The king held the sword with both hands, trying not to let it shake. Trying not to let himself seem weak.

IT was an odd sight to see that was in that room that day. The tall white angel that glowed slightly in the dim light, his face drawn in concern and a slight amount of regret. His hands clenched tightly into fists to keep them from shaking. He had waited for years to find his brother again, and now that he did his brother was trying to kill him. The was murdering his emotions.

Ciel on the other hand was angry. No furious. This creature was the problem that ripped Sebastian from him. He could care less if he was his brother or not. He was going to kill him. In the name of Sebastian he would kill him. He raised the sword again, this time ready to bring it down on the angel's head. Ash didn't hesitate this time he yanked his sword from it's scabbard and blindly stabbed forward.

It was like slow motion, Ciel's eyes widened as the sword dropped from his hand, his knees hitting the granite floor. With shaky hands he reached down and grasped the angel sword that was stabbed through his side.

"You…gah…. You stabbed me. "

Even the angel was surprised by his own actions. He backed up onto the balcony his wings snapping out and he was gone.

The king was in shock, he looked down at the sword, pain wracking through the left side of his body. His shaky hands yanking the sword from himself, covering the wound with his hand. The blood gooping through his fingers. This could not be happening, he could not die, it couldn't happen. He fell forward, catching himself with one hand.

"Sebastian…. Please…. I need you "

He looked up , his eyes seeing double.

"I can't die….. I…. I have to…. Avenge…"

Byt the time the door opened Ciel had slipped into unconsciousness , his blood had speared across the ground in letters. That stated.

Please Sebastian


	30. The Resurrection of Sebastian

**Hit thirty chapters, i am so proud. **

He didn't feel the pain, even though he knew that it was there. He knew that he had been stabbed. That he was bleeding out onto the rug and the granite, that he could die if someone didn't help him, right then. But he didn't care, he didn't care at all. He wanted to die. To take away the memories and pain of what happened, of what would happen. He wanted nothing to do with the war, or the angel. He was done. Even though he knew that his pain wouldn't be allowed to be taken away. Sometimes he hated Grell and Ron for how nosy the two of them are.

It wasn't the light or the smells that woke him. It was his name, a name that was whispered from the next life. A voice that the young man hadn't heard in what he thought was a life time. Ciel wake up my dear. It was whispered in his ear Sebastian's husky voice bringing him out of his painful sleep.

"Sebas….tian."

"Ciel…oh my god your awake."

He opened his eyes, feeling like each eyelids weighed a hundred pounds. His entire body feeling numb, that kind of numb that only happened when the body couldn't take any more pain that was being forced onto it.

"Shut up."

He moaned loudly in pain. Throwing an arm over his eyes. Ron and Grell who were sitting at his bed side looked at each other.

"Ciel, we have to know, what kind of sword did this to you?"

"Angel"

The two of them looked at each other again, they both knew that, that wound in Ciel's side would take a very long time to heal if it was caused by a a magical sword.

Ciel opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sebastian…"

"What Ciel?"

"I need Sebastian."

He heard the two younger demons sigh in agony.

"I know…. But…"

"But there is nothing you can do. "

Ciel rolled over biting his tongue as the pain flared through his body, he tasted blood. His own blood was really not that appealing at all.

"Just go away."

"We're not going to do that."

Ciel growled loudly.

"I want to sleep. Please go away."

"Alright, we have to check the guards anyway."

Grell stood and pressed a kiss to the top of the king's head just like Sebastian use to do when he had nightmares. Ciel bit his tongue to keep from crying.

"We'll be back soon ok."

Grell left the room, Ron lingered for a moment.

" Don't do anything stupid Ciel."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay away from the window."

That made the cat demon smirk widely.

"If you really think that I would kill myself just because I am in a deep hole. Please, I have a destiny to fulfill. "

Ron smiled and moved towards the door.

"Very good my lord. That was what I was hoping that you would say."

He left, the door clicking silently behind him.

Ciel Rolled onto his back his side throbbing in white hot pain. He forced his eyes open to stare up at the ceiling, the rather bland ceiling.

"Where are you Sebastian?"

There was no answer, just the rattling of his voice that bounced off of the walls.

"I need you, you promised me that you would never leave me."

He sobbed, salty tears staining the sheets. There was nothing more that he wanted to do was die at that moment. But he knew that death would do him no good.

"Why Sebastian, I can't live like this anymore, I can't live with out you."

He sighed.

"Who am I kidding like someone who is dead could talk to me."

"Shame that the can't"

Ciel jumped then screamed in pain. Lucifer was sitting on the balcony edge, his purple cape drawn around him.

"What are you doing here? Come to take me to the place that demons go to when they die."

The god smirked and hopped off of the balcony.

"Nah, not yet Ciel, though I will say that wound is quite bad. No I'm here to make you a deal."

"A deal?"

It was all that Ciel could muster to talk with out his voice shaking.

"I have been talking with a certain demon, I think you know Sebastian?"

The king gulped and turned his head to the god.

"Sebastian? What did he say?"

"That he wants to come back and be to you. And I am willing to grant both of you your wishes."

This was almost too good to be true. Ciel had to wonder if this was a mirage or not."

"What's the catch."

"I want the angel sword. The one that stabbed you."

Wait… wasn't it the only thing that Undertaker wanted was the blood of the Angel. Now Lucifer wanted the sword? Hmm?

"Alright, but I need Sebastian now as a guarantee."

"And what guarantees that I get the sword."

Ciel yanked the crown from his head, the crown that he had made special for himself.

"Take it, when you get the sword I get it back."

The god smirked and took the crown from the young man's hand.

"Very good, I'll send him."

He turned to leave.

"Lord Lucifer."

"Yes Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and bowed his gold eyes glittering.

"Your welcome My lord of Hell"

Then he was gone,

Ciel closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away. Trying was not working. He reached over and tried grasping the cup of water and fell right out of bed with a loud piercing scream and whimper slip from his lips.

"Fuck."

He laid there for a moment afraid to move. His ears didn't hear the door open, or the silent click of heals across the floor, but he did feel the hands on his waist. His body was lifted, as he turned, he was met by glowing red eyes that lit his soul on fire and made him fall in love.

"Sebastian?"

"Oh my Ciel."

The king of hell, Sebastian Michaelis was back, and Ciel promptly passed out.


	31. Promises of revenge and love

It had been a weird feeling, being pulled from death. Not one that Sebastian would ever want to feel again. That feel of ripping, that utter sense that he could never feel any pain like that ever again .

But it was worth it, that pain was worth so he could hold Ciel in his arms again. Even if Ciel was near death at that moment. Sebastian held the young demon, not wanting to ever let go again. It was grell that found them, dropping what she had been carrying, and stared at Sebastian like he was a ghost. He raised a hand and pressed a finger against his lips. The red demon smiled and nodded then blew him a kiss. The king of hell rolled his eyes then pulled the blankets up around Ciel as the younger demon shivered. He wrapped him tightly then stood following Grell out of the room.

"Your back."

THe door shut quickly and locked it.

"Yes."

Grell hugged him, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so glad your back, Ciel was devastated when you died. By the way…. How did you come back?"

Sebastian smirked.

"I can't tell you all my secrets."

"But….."

"Lucifer brought me back."

The former reaper frowned.

"The god of demons doesn't work for free. What was the deal?"

"I made him no deal."

"Then…..Ciel did."

The raven winced and looked away, that was what he had been afraid of. His lover going to the ends of the earth to bring him back. Not that he wouldn't thank him for doing so, but he didn't want Ciel to sell what ever he had left. His eyes wondered back to the closed door.

"Where's my crown?"

Grell winced.

"Ciel destroyed it, he said that he couldn't wear it any longer, that it was yours and it would be yours for the rest of eternity."

Sebastian smiled and wrapped a strand of red hair around his finger.

"I love him. So much. I don't care that he destroyed my crown, I'm just glad that I can hold him once again."

They hugged again and Grell said that he would call the jeweler to get a new crown for Sebastian. The raven slipped back into the room, Ciel was staring out toward the window.

"Go away Grell."

He sighed.

"I thought I saw Sebastian, I knew that it was too good to be true."

The demon chuckled. He turned back and screamed falling off the bed in a fit of withering pain.

"Oh Ciel."

He ran and picked him up cradling him.

"Oh what have you gotten into."

Ciel whined loudly, shivering as a wave of painful nausea ran through his body.

"What happened to you, please tell me."

"My brother… he stabbed me."

"Brother?"

The young king whimpered.

"Ash… he's my brother from the time before."

Sebastian put his love down. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then to kiss him senseless and tell him that he loved him. But this was not the time for that, Ciel was in pain and he would do anything to make Ciel better.

"A angel?"

It took most of Ciel's strength just to nod even though he didn't trust his voice. He didn't want to seem weak before Sebastian but he knew that at the moment he had no choose. The elder demon hissed through his teeth, thinking that he would make this angel suffer the most painful ways that ever existed. He kissed Ciel's forehead gently, whipping the sweat soaked hair off of Ciel's forehead.

"Shh my sweet I am here, I'll make all the monsters go away."

"Do… do you know how hard it was… to think that I would never see you again. To watch your casket being pulled down main street?"

Sebastian cringed and thinking how strong his lover actually was.

"Oh my sweet. I'm so sorry… "

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I want the people who were responsible for your death to pay. I want them to be strung up in the streets of hell and tortured till there blood runs onto the cobblestones."

"With pleasure."

Ciel groaned and looked down at the blood soaked bandages.

"I wish I could do something about that Ciel. No demon magic can instantly heal a wound that was inflicted by and angel sword."

"It's ok, it will heal. I just have to swallow the pain and move on."

"No Ciel. You have tasted enough of this war, it's my turn tow bear the burden. You have to rest."

There was no complaint from the young cat demon. He couldn't complain. He wanted nothing more then to this pain to go away, so he could actually wrap his arms around Sebastian. That was the only thing that he wanted to do, was to hold Sebastian. To feel that strong body pressed against his, knowing that he was once again safe in someone's arms. Knowing that he didn't have to bear the weight of this world alone anymore. The raven kissed his forehead rubbing his thumb across the pale cheek.

"I love you so much Ciel. I'm so glad that I could escape death."

He opened his eyes, once again that contract mark gleamed proudly on his right eye. Sebastian smiled.

"It's back my sweet."

Ciel raised his hand and placed it over his eye.

"I feel complete again, like without that contract mark there was a piece of me missing. A piece of me that you put there."

The elder demon smiled and laid down next to his lover, slipping his boots off so they would not get tangled in the sheets.

"It is a piece of me, a piece of my soul."

"Really"

Sebastian nodded and nuzzled Ciel's neck smelling that scent that was strictly Ciel. That sweet lavender smelling scent that radiated from him.

"Yep. Go to sleep my love, I can see you fighting it."

Ciel chuckled, then coughed, trying to conceal the blood from Sebastian that had appeared on his pale lip. Sebastian didn't notice the drops of blood, he was stroking his thumb over the top of Ciel's hand.

"I'll see if there is a potion to take that pain away for a time." Ciel nodded then gently fell to sleep. Sebastian frowned and whipped a thumb across Ciel's bottom lip his finger dying red. A pang of worry flew through him, and tightened his arms around Ciel. He would never leave his lover's side again. And he would kill that bastard that nearly killed the love of his life.


	32. And Horatio stands alone

Sebastian slipped from the bed an hour later, he had so much to do and so little time to actually do it. The jeweler was waiting in the throne room when he came out, he was a portly demon, with horns that wrapped around the sides of his head. He looked almost too cunning for his own good.

"What would you like? Anything you like and it is yours."

The elder demon eyes him warily, but let his eyes scan over the crowns, his eyes falling on a silver one with blue jewels. It was beautiful. The jewels reminding Sebastian of Ciel's eyes. He said to the jeweler that he would take it. The man with the horns grinned and handed him the crown.

"Shame you won't be wearing it for long"

"Excuse me?"

The demon Met the king with wide eyes, no inkling of fear shown with in them. That there in those eyes were the knowledge and hatred for the angel and for him.

"I said that you wouldn't be wearing it for long. The angel will destroy you."

"Do you have no belief that I am actually strong enough to defeat the wretched beast?"

"No. I don't."

Sebastian took a step back, as if he had been slapped.

"Why?"

"Because no one can come back from the dead and expect to be the same way they were before they died."

The raven knew to be it to be true, he knew that the man was right, and he had no likening for it. it annoyed him. He had no likening for the truth at that moment. His eyes wondered over the man's small form thinking.

"DO you want me to prove my power to you? I could rip your heart out and suck the blood form it, would that do it, would that prove my strength to you."

The other demon visibly shivered and stepped back for a moment.

"No my lord."

"Good , now get out of my throne room."

The man ran, his hands clutched around the brief case that contained the crowns. His feet chrippign over themselves to try and exit the room. It was only after the man exited that Sebastian burst out laughing. Rip his heart out and suck his blood, damn he was getting creative.

Ron was feeling, well rather down that day, like something was pressing down upon his shoulders in the most painful of ways. It had been quiet ever since Sebastian died and he disliked that, disliked the quiet and the softness of everything. He wanted action, he wanted humor back, the kind that Sebastian brought with him. The quiet was stale now. To his absolute surprise, he was walking down the one hall way and there in front of him was Sebastian. Well he almost pitched a fit. He thought that he was seeing a ghost and took off at full speed in the opposite direction, dropping the blankets that he had been bringing to Ciel. Sebastian called to him but soon gave up chase, he was sure that Grell would explain what happened. He had a good way of doing that.

Pale finger picked up the blankets from the ground, slowly drappign them over his arm. His footsteps sighlent as he slipped into his lover's room. Ciel at that moment was propped up on many pillows and reading an old copy of Hamlet.

"What dreary reading material."

"I find it fascinating."

He stated plainly without raising his head toward his lover. He was worried that much he knew.

"Why is that Ciel."

Sebastian wrapped a blanket around Ciel, tucking the warmth up to around his chin.

"Because I see the conflict… in my own life, I see the ending in my dreams, that I am Horatio. That I am the one looking over the slain bodies of the ones I love and cannot end it because I am the one that must tell the tail. It frightens me. But… need to know, know how Horatio handles it. How he handles the madness that will descend upon him, because of the bloodshed that still stains his boots."

The raven was sigh lent. For a moment there he contemplated ripping the book from Ciel's hands and throwing it against the far wall. It was not good to have such negative thoughts.

"Ciel… my sweet… "

"Don't try and make it better Sebastian. I know that the angel will try to kill me, I've seen it in fever induced dreams. And you will come to save me, and that angel sword will pierce you through your heart. I cry again over and over clutching onto you, begging Grell, all of them begging the angel to kill me, groveling to that bastard of a man. He won't give it to me. You must suffer, for you have no goodness with in you."

Ciel shut the book with a slam.

"Sebastian, promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you see Lucifer again, tell him thank you. Thank you for giving you back to me for a little while before you die again."

"Enough Ciel."

Sebastian was angry now, angry at the world at Ciel, and at the angel.

"Enough,… just… enough. I have no intention of meeting Lucifer ever again in my life. Once is enough believe me. The angel, his head will be mounted on a stake for all to see. I promise you. And Claude….. well Claude will be destroyed. For good this time. I promise you that."

He fell to his knees next to Ciel.

"My sweet. No more Shakespeare."

Ciel met his eyes, those blue things staring into his soul.

"Alright Sebastian. "

The elder demon smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep darling. I will be back soon."

Ciel nodded and turned over. The raven stood again, snapped his fingers, and the hamlet books went up in flames.

Ashe was sitting on a replica of the Bastiel . The demons had always liked that prison. He Could see the whole of hell from here, the hell that would become his. He was enchanted by it, the very beauty that it was. Something flitted past him, it was a feather. The little thing that was caught in the air, it was beautiful in the worst of ways. The tenderness, but that black color tinted it evil. He knew the owner of that feather.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sebastian."

"Ash."

The angel turned, the demon stood behind him the wind catching the edge of his wings causing the feathers to ruffle. On his head rested a silver crown, one that cut through the gloom. He was a beautiful man. One that under different circumstances, Ashe knew that he could have easily fallen in love with. But instead of love he felt hatred for this man, and that disturbed him. He had never felt hatred a day in his life. Hell was effecting him, and he didn't like that. He needed to leave but he knew that he couldn't.

"You wounded my lover,"

It wasn't a question, mere a hard statement.

"Yes that is true."

"Then you will die for it."

Sebastian rushed forward his claws extended ready to rip the soul right from Ash's chest. The angel moved sideways, grabbing the demon by the shoulder, and yanked him back. Braking Sebastian's wrist int eh process. The king whimpered and fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks for a moment.

"If you come at me again before it is time I will kill you. No matter how much I would love to kill you before time. I want to kill you, to see your blood flow in the streets. But I need to move with the plan. And so will you."

Ash grinned, brought his boot up and kicked the raven from the top of the bastille.


End file.
